My Favorite Accident
by summerIIfire
Summary: Ven is from the Strife bloodline, the current ruler of Yumekirai. When he was ordered to take down a 'growing threat' from Shokkou, he was also instructed to kill a familiar face, and an old love. VAT XRN SK
1. The Intruder

**My Favorite Accident**

_{The Intruder}_

**VENTUS VANTAGE POINT**

The night was perfect. She wouldn't expect a thing, I wonder why commander gave such an order. _'Kill the Crown Princess of Shokkou, time limit is 900 hours. Don't fail us Ventus'_ or so he says. Like I would, somebody wouldn't like that and if that somebody wouldn't like how it went… _she's _going to pay for it.

"I can't let that happen." I clench my fists, making a low noise from the tree I was perched on. The branches were strong enough to be climbed on, and conveniently one of the sturdy branches can function as a bridge to the Princess' balcony. Another good thing about this particular tree was the thick shade it provides. _Not much of an effort to keep hidden_.

"How long does it take to eat dinner, it's been three hours…so that 897 hours left—"_**You got approximately a month to do this, don't fail us.**_"—the first night's a failure of course." I planned to jump off the stupid tree then and there, but at this time the curtain's lit up.

I crawled up to the end, peeking at the silhouette she made by the curtains. I could only summarize her shadow with one word: hideous. She gave a bulky, chubby short form and what was she doing with that pointy hat? I particularly know royalty dress to impress even when there's no one to impress, Holy Sh…Crap. Now that's different.

_Well the world has one less ugly hideous pompous princess after this, You better thank me God; I'm ridding your world of nasty too imperfect models of the human life._ I pushed on the branch, launching towards the castle's balcony. I slip out of visual range, my whole body and back against the wall.

_There's two!? _My mouth gapes, "I don't think this is right, Your Highness."

"Think what you will Merryweather, I did not ask for your advice on this."

"But—but, Your Highness! You can't not attend the banquet tomorrow night, that would be very disrespectful to Lord Terra.

"Aqua… come now, your senses needs adjustment child!"

"I'm fine, Merryweather. Tell Mistress Flora and Fauna to have a good night, you too." The sound of the door slamming shut echoes. And I think little Miss Princess pushed her out, what did they just talk about? Some Lord Terra and having a fine weather… some topic.

"Hmph… what would you expect from a Princess after all." Time to move.

I pushed one of the glass doors slightly open, peeking at the pretentious sorry excuse of a human being inside. The curtains still shrouded the view but sure enough the silhouette from before wasn't hers. She was lying on the bed, her feet still flat on the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AQUA VANTAGE POINT**

_There's no use mourning over the loss of your singlehood, Aqua. Everybody—every noble gets to this point of her life where they're controlled manipulated and betrayed by their own for power. Yes you're not alone. _The world would tell me that if it could talk. I know it's selfish. I know I should learn to accept this fate… but I, I couldn't. You see, there's someone special to me. Someone who I believe could make me the happiest person in the world; He believed in me, supported and showed compassion towards me. AND TAKE NOTE, he is neither my father nor brother. He was the reason I stayed in the castle, stayed as princess.

"Your Highness, may I speak with you." a voice behind the door rings, breaking the silence and inner frustration build-up in me. "Your Highness?"

The moment I opened the door, all hell could have broke loose and still I'll find a reason to smile. It was him, at the door: the only person this heart beats and yearns for, he smiles at me with a smile that could light up the world. He was my guardian, my closest friend that my father allowed (boys aren't really 'friendly' in Father's eyes). He puts a hand on my shoulder, sighs then grins, "You're unusually happy. Auntie Merryweather said you were feeling sad when she left."

"I'm fine Zack… it's just, I have other things to do, to think about… and it's because you took the time to visit me. I'll smile for that." How could I not smile when he's giving those cute puppy dog eyes?

He pinches my cheeks and pokes a finger on my forehead, "Dummy," he says amused and laughs, "Alright. I just came to make sure you're not killing yourself. See ya, have a good night's rest. Princess Aqua." He bows and leaves.

As the door shuts, and I rest my whole self on it the girly squeal I've been suppressing came out (but just a little), "He came to make sure I'm alright! He's so sweet!!" I slid down to the ground squealing and thumping on the floor. _Sometimes I think God's testing me, testing me at how much Zack and I deserve each other. _

"Do you have a crush on that guy?"

_ Who would ask that ridiculously obvious question?_ "Hmm… well, I really like him." My mouth instantly answers not thinking about the details and consequences of answering.

"Well that's too bad. I heard you were getting engaged." _Who are you, my inner mind!? _Then again the voice was too deep and boyish for my inner mind to possess, I must be hearing voices.

I dusted myself up and walked over the bed; completely ignoring the voices I've been hearing "Hah. Well… liking someone and getting married to someone isn't really the same. Is it?" _Annoying voice._

"I'd like to think it is." _There it goes again! _I shifted my gaze from the ceiling to my surroundings, and there he was blonde, pale-skinned and blue-eyed. How I could practically miss him from the start baffles me. He was just standing there, hidden from the door's view—but there! Human-sized and obvious.

He leans on the bathroom door's frame, smirking to himself, "Wow. Just, wow." He claps and bores his sights on me. My thoughts: he noticed how I probably gawked at him. They were mesmerizing, deep dark blue that lures you in—and they were set on me.

_Should I be flattered or annoyed? _"Who are you?!" he laughs, smiling at me with considerable mischief flashing in those beautiful pair of eyes. "Aren't you going to bow in front of your princess?" _that was just low. Aqua. Really, use your position that gets you everything._

He chuckles and stands in front of me, his hands reaching out to rest on my shoulder, "As a matter of fact princess," he smirks, "I am not." Why I couldn't shake his hand away was a mystery. It was as if, I _wanted _it to stay there. Not a shrug, or jerk… I just glared at him.

"Shocked?" he leans closer, that incredible annoying smirk now in close-up.

My lips were quivering, _I don't remember ever feeling scared_; "…N-no."

He chuckles again, this time moving his hand to touch the side of my cheek; "Of course you're not. You're the princess after all," he brings his face close to mine, just side by side, he turns to me; breath ghosting over my cheek and he smiles. "_Your Highness_," he says it breathlessly; "I'll see you soon." The next thing I felt were soft lips pressed gently on my cheek and a strong gust of wind passing the whole room.

"Wait!" I moved to push him off, but he was gone. There was no one in my room but myself. _Who was he? _My idle hand lifts to touch the spot where he left his mark—my breathing hitches and the sound of my heartbeat rings so closely to my ears;_ they sound frantic… fast and erratic. Just thinking about what happened made goosebumps appear. _"That boy, with the blonde and windswept hair and ocean blue eyes…"

_'I'll see you soon.'_ **What does he want with me?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I brush the morning mess away from my eyes, fluttering them from the sunlight that shone brightly in my room. I had such an awfully weird dream last night; I can't wait until Merryweather comes—I bet she'll say something like: "That's forbidden princess you can't dream of random young men entering your room, nonetheless letting them kiss you." I let out a chuckle, it was dream. A weird but memorable dream, I sat up only to be met by a harsh glare from the sun.

"Ugh… who left the curtains open… too early…" I was about to stand and close them myself, but…

"Good morning, been thinking about me?" How was he… supposed to… wait a minute--!

I slapped myself (figuratively of course), "I must still be dreaming, yeah! I'm just dreaming!" I blinked a couple of times and lifted them to look at where he still is. "Oh… no… it's—"

"—Real? Why of course, I'm not to dreamy looking that you mistook it all for a dream… or am I?" He smirks. From the chair he was perched on, he stands up and hovers over me, an evil smile on his lips. "That must be some dream, to able to turn that red in the morning. I'm flattered, _Your Highness."_

I wanted to slap that look from his face, to kick his shin and say 'I didn't mean to, it was an accident' or to plainly gouge those eyes away! But I did the stupid thing to do: grabbed the blankets and hauled it over my head and refused to look at him. _This is so kindergarten, how could I pull such an immature move._

_ "This_ is so childish…" I whisper to myself; _well at least there's no hypnotizing blue eyes to catch me off-guard._ That was something to smile about; the memory of the kiss flashes in my mind and I could feel the heat radiate from my face.

"I agree, this is childish."

"Where is that voice coming from. Why does it sound—" he too went under the covers; "—You! Get out!" I literally, kicked him out. He chuckles and tore the covers away from me; "Hey!" I desperately covered my upper body with my arms, sitting I sent another glare his way.

Another chuckle, "Nice nighties, does His Majesty know you don't wear the usual nightgowns?"

"S-shut up!" So I like wearing over-sized T-shirts and polos, it's not a crime. I just feel more like sleeping with cotton on then silk. "Who are you anyway!?" let's get back to the REAL criminal here, "You—"

"Your Highness, it's time to wake up. His Majesty the King, wants you down for breakfast. I can't make excuses for you this time." It was Merryweather outside the room, calling me for breakfast with my father (and my fiancée); I avert my eyes over the blonde boy smiling wryly at me and then at the door, and back. If Merryweather would catch this person inside the room, he'd never see the light of day again—if not, then everything would be as it was.

He grimaces, and with a blank voice and face he says: "I'll be seeing you, _Your Highness._" He leans closer to my stoic position, fear and anxiety clouding over my better judgment. He leans forward, placing another soft kiss over my forehead. "Have a nice breakfast now." He winks, drops the blanket over my head and disappears just like before.

"Your Highness, I said, your father wishes your presence this morning." She opens the door; to find everything in order. And I only had the consciousness to lie and smile.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**THIRD PERSON VANTAGE**

"I'm tired of you disobeying my instructions young lady! You will attend the banquet, and you will be Lord Terra's escort! You will learn your place! That's how I convinced her." A low toned laugh erupted from the King. Aqua merely shrugged and continued to ignore them.

"Then she is forced to attend with me," the brunet duke frowns not tearing his eyes away from the blue-haired princess. She however, was only occupied with her food and the thoughts of the man appearing out of nowhere inside her room. A little out of the ordinary, but nonetheless a better thought than 'marriage'.

"Don't you worry, Lord Terra. Aqua's a very nice girl; she just … can be very stubborn." He grins wide, stretching his eyes and mouth to show much assurance to the duke. "I hope you won't have problems. After the wedding, of course." He laughs heartily; Aqua rolls her eyes and remains to sit quietly ignoring both of them. This wasn't some topic she dies to talk about. She rather liked the idea of dying before the wedding. A quiet smirk runs up her face, to this she ducks her head down.

Terra, a powerful duke of Shokkou's enemy Kingdom, Tatsurai, possess a very strong and wide range of armies throughout Tatsurai. He's a noble capable of overthrowing their king if he so wished. His name alone alarms the generals and colonels of the royal army, and knowing this power was something he prided himself with. At a ball for peace, held by Shokkou, he laid his eyes on the kingdom's princess. Instantly captivated and besotted by the princess's beauty alone. He chased, stalked and did whatever to, not just 'see her' but, to make her his. This pursuit of lust did not escape the sights of the Shokkou King; quickly he made the arrangements with the young duke and ordered a noble trade for peace. His only daughter for the price of peace.

Aqua's cold and direly lethal aura towards her father, upon hearing this, only worsens and ends with an argument. She had never once again 'talked' to her father in the way daughters would. She started to rebel and brand herself a bastard child; she would gladly consider being an illegitimate child than being a real one to a monster that discards her feelings and freedom so willingly. If her mother was still alive, this wouldn't happen, she thought. She would have escaped, beaten the living daylights out of anyone, but because of one young army general she restrains herself.

Her exit was near. The King and the duke had anticipated for the young heir to stand up abruptly and excuse herself from their presence. She would have, if only Zack didn't enter the hall with the same blonde mystery man in tow. Aggravation was plastered on his face, and a blank and emotionless one for the one dragged. Aqua's gaze was torn between the two: normally it would be easy to choose between anyone and Zack, right now… she found it rather tiring and dizzying to keep switching looks between the two visitors.

"Your Majesty, Princess Aqua, Lord Terra. I apologize to intrude on breakfast, but—"He looks back; planning to glare at the blonde behind him, only to find him gone and striding near the princess in a dazed state. "—Hey, you! Get back here." He calls sternly, the blonde man just rolls his shoulders and pulls the chair beside the princess and sits on it.

"Such insolence!"

"Mind your manners!"

He narrows his light blue eyes at the two others present at the table, blinks and rests his eyes back on the flushed and embarrassed look on the maiden beside him. He hums, perfectly unmoved by the stares, glares and string of threats thrown his way.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Was breakfast filling?"

She sighs, _I should have expected that_, she thought, "Very much, would you like some?"

Whoever he was, whatever his intentions may be, it seems as the princess knows him. This worked to the man's expectations. He glances at the food: pancakes with strawberries, cream and syrup, and many others. He shook his head and Zack finally catches up with him.

"You, don't you know how to address someone of royalty?!" Zack's hold on his shoulder made him cringe a little; his blue mako eyes flashes towards Aqua and she, although she didn't intend to, glares at how he handles a 'friend' of hers. His grip softens, "Bow to your King."

Aqua interjects, keeping the confusion and offensive atmosphere alive; it's only rare to see her father so shocked and appalled it amuses her, "You don't have to. Isn't that right?" she places a hand over the man's pale hand, and then smiles familiarly at him.

He smirks and props his free hand on the table, and rests his hand on the propped up hand. "As you wish, Your Highness." The looks that tarnish the two other nobles on the table could have been clear as day. They wanted respect, from this man—not because he appears out of nowhere, but because Princess Aqua seems to know and _respect_ him. Her father was currently on her bad side, and he knew this. If he were to persecute and demand respect from the blonde, his daughter would only hate him more. Duke Terra on the other hand, was boiling with jealousy. How dare a man, he had not heard of until now, capture the sweet smile of _his _princess? This was completely smudging his pride.

The King wanted nothing more than to change the relationship that had befallen them, he wanted his daughter back and getting on the good side was here in front of him. "Ah. Of course, and friends of my Aqua is a friend of mine, you don't have to bow." He turns to the princess, "Introduce him to us, Aqua."

She panics, her eyes widen for a brief second, she clenches her free hand and grips the one holding on to the man's hand. She averts her eyes to him, pleading, "O-of course, Your Majesty." Her eyes were burning with worry; she doesn't know how to start; where to start. She doesn't know the man after all, this was just a sick joke to piss off her father and fiancée—she was hoping that her father would snob him instead… but apparently things change. She sighs and bows her head low, "Actually—"

"I would like to introduce myself, if that's alright, Your Highness?" He winks at her; a wide smile present of her face as she nods. Dumbfounded and relieved, she leans on the chair and awaited the introduction that piqued all of them.

"I am the son of the King Yumekirai, I was sent to Shokkou for a peace treaty with His Majesty—my name's Ventus." He stands up, bowing to the King and addressing the Duke shortly after. "Princess Aqua and I, met when she was strolling around the east wing's garden. The beautiful blue hydrangeas caught my eye from afar. There was our first meeting. I apologize for the past trespassing." He sits down, and smiles at her.

"I'm sure the blue hydrangeas were mystifying, heart wrenching aren't they?" Terra spoke, not looking at Ventus. Calmly, he drinks his tea and waits for an answer.

"They were in bloom, indeed they were. But I was more captured by the one tending to their care, wasn't I, Aqua?"

"You were staring…" _that's a lie. A complete lie. We didn't meet at any garden, and there definitely was no hydrangeas in my room. You snuck into my room because you wanted to—not because you were captivated by some garden flower. What's with you?!_

He laughs lightly, "As expected the princess would not reply properly to a smoothly executed flirt after all." Her face burns bright red, _he was flirting!?_, she mentally screamed and felt herself slide down her seat a bit. He turns to her, smirking haughtily, "It's alright. I found the honest and hard to get approach even more attractive." He leans closer to her, only to have a bread knife thrown in between their faces—the steel knife attaching itself to the cement wall behind them.

"That's enough. If you haven't heard from Princess Aqua, we are engaged." He says annoyed, wiping his hands on the napkin and watches the glare the princess was giving him.

He hums, "She hasn't at all. Maybe the princess isn't too fond of marrying you—don't get offended though. It's just an assumption." She chuckles, finding the whole thing hilarious; she never saw the great powerful Duke Terra so furious and her father a little more than flustered. It was an adjustment she'd be willing to take on.

"T-that's r-r-right! A joking assumption! Don't take it seriously Terra!!" the King intervenes, warring steams starts to form between the two. It's a no-brainer that the two present men at the table were very powerful. A prince of a recently discovered kingdom, a duke with power to overthrow a kingdom—the King doesn't want to end in the rear end to either and to take sides will be disastrous. "Very, very comedic, Prince Ventus!" he offered a lone applause, and notices the tense stare Duke Terra was giving the oblivious blonde that fools around with the princess.

"Ah. Well, Prince Ventus. If you don't mind—would you like to stay for the banquet tonight?"

He grins, "Of course. I did mean to have a word with you, after the banquet then?"

"It is done." The King chimes and stands up and exited the room with the duke in tow.

Once the room was emptied and the table cleared, the preparations started immediately. The dozens of servers, cleaners, royal advisers were scattered across the dining hall, a large door was opened to connect the hall to the ballroom. Aqua and Ventus were still seated on their seats, watching the parade of preparations put up the magic for the banquet tonight.

Aqua, for the first time in her life, was happy. "You don't mean that do you?" she couldn't remember a time she _stopped_ laughing. Once the young prince introduced himself, and came to her 'rescue' during breakfast, she was more than grateful to play the friend to this mystery prince.

"I do. Sometimes, _aaaaand_… that really doesn't matter now, Roxas doesn't mind."

"Prince Roxas seems to be an unlucky brother if you ask me."

"Unlucky… huh?" his light and carefree tone fades away, and at once the princess sees the change in the prince's tone. "I better go and get ready, I'll see you tonight, princess." He stands up to leave, eyeing the dumbfounded look on the princess face. _Like she was waiting for something_, he thought. Then he figured, _that's it, a_nd smirks at the poor frozen girl.

"Are you leaving now…?" She pushes her seat slightly, her eyes burning with anxiety as the blonde stares down at her. Her face flushes deep crimson, "Uh… do you know where your room is, your things, or do you want a tour around the castle grounds?"

"I do, it's in the east wing… if I'm correct, near the gardens where I met you, the king was very generous about it. Thank you for your offer, but I already know the layout of the castle very well. It's with the research I mentioned." He chuckles; she grimaces and courtesies feeling a little dejected.

"I'll see you at the banquet… Prince Ventus." Her voice a few notes lower than her cheerful laugh.

He sighs, "I… we're friends as I recall, just call me Ven." He smiles, once the blue eyes of hers were looking. "_Aaaaand_ I would have asked you to accompany me, if only your soon-to-be husband wasn't staring at me like I'm something to hunt."

"I wasn't--!"

"Yes you were. But don't worry, I'm not going with anyone else—"

She lowers her head, embarrassed at being read so easily. She mutters, sighing, "I'll ask Naminé if she would be going with anyone else. She'd be a good escort I'm sure of it." Deep inside, although she had offered, she wished he would say 'no thank you, it's you or no one' and then smirk at her. It was dream that remained a dream.

"That won't be necessary, Countess Naminé is a very busy consort to my twin." He chuckles, forgetting to tell her about this. "They're engaged, if I remember correctly. My brother moves fast,"

"And so he does." She smiles, relieved. "Who would you be going with then?"

"I'm not going with anyone." He laughs; the girl's face was permanently beet red. "I told you that before, I'm here for important matters not fritter away time."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What's taking you so long, Ven?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! Things are complicated here. More complicated than the mission report," his voice filled with annoyance. He wanted to hunt, kill and bury the one that assign him this ridiculous mission. IT was more than ridiculous, IT was completely absurd and unnecessary—not that meeting her made a difference at all—but to go _this _far? He sighs, "I still have time. Don't rush, I'm in a perfect position now."

"You don't take three days, the longest was eight hours!"

"Well, time for a change." He unpacks his things, setting a suit for the occasion on the bed. The royal family of Yumekirai provided him with everything her needed, and if he doesn't have something the King of Shokkou would be very happy to lend a hand. He was given a room fit for a prince, it was double of Aqua's room except for the personal touches she made. He was satisfied to say the least, the dresser, bathroom and walk-in closet was a wonderful touch.

"Bastard."

"Thank you." He replies cheekily.

He hears the phone being passed, and a voice a few octaves higher speaks, "Ven." A one syllable word, his name even, got him shaking. "You know the price if you fail. I don't want your emotions getting mixed up in this. Remember _her_ Ven, and don't fail." Ven bits his lip, and clenches his fist. No matter was happens, he had to protect _her_. He had to forgo his feelings; _Aqua was the target and he was the bullet._

"Understood. Princess Aqua would die by midnight."


	2. Don't Kill Me

**My Favorite Accident**

_{Don't Kill Me}_

**THIRD PERSON VANTAGE**

It's been a month since the last ball, and the three royal servers of Princess Aqua never saw her _this_ ecstatic. If memory serves them right, the princess dreaded the balls, banquets and promenades held by her father. She giggles again, as the woman in blue brushes her blue hair—another _new_ reflex they were worried (yet happy) about. The princess has been very happy since this morning, and they couldn't put a finger as to why she was in a very good mood.

"Princess, if I may ask, why are you so happy today?"

She raises her brow, perplexed "Can't I be happy?"

Merryweather's sisters casted her a 'what did you say' look to their sister, waiting her explanation for the odd question. She stutters a quick, "its n-not that, Your Highness… but I know you. You don't like balls like this. Ask Flora! It takes ages for you to be fitted in a dress, even more so with makeup, isn't that right Flora?"

The woman, older than the Merryweather and in red, shakes her head vigorously; "You're not bringing me into this mess, Merryweather!" and turns her head back to the closet of ball gowns.

"Right, Fauna!?"

"Oh~… I'll pick out your shoes, Princess… I'll make sure they're a pair of beautiful green!" she replies completely ignoring her. She huffs, and looks at the path Fauna departs to, and as if on cue both she and Flora said with menacing glares: "_Green?!"_

Aqua rolls her eyes, _here they go again, _she sighs and picks up a brush and starts to do her own makeup while the sisters bicker at what color will be her theme for the ball tonight. It would be mostly along the lines of pink (she shudders), blue or green—or worse, all of them combined. She shakes the thought off, _I most certainly will not wear that… I can't let Prince Ventus see me like that!_ Just the thought of the prince made her cheeks flush red, there was apparently no need for the blush on in this situation.

"Pink! It's always pink with you Flora! Look at the closet it's mostly pink! The princess has enough of that!"

"Pink is a wonderful color! It is, am I right Your Highness?"

"No, Your Highness! Don't listen to her, she's tricking you! Be honest now, blue is better!"

_How odd, _the two of them thought. The princess would normally be listening to them, feigning worry but at the same time making fun of them. _Did she put on too much blush… her face is too red, _they continued to scrutinized the dazed princess. But their observations were cut short due to Fauna fumbling over the pairs of shoes, waking Aqua from her trance.

"Are you alright, Fauna?"

"I'm fine Your Highness, but… while I was running towards the Queen's past room to borrow you her beautiful dresses, I ran into someone who's been anxious to talk to you. My, what a handsome young man he was…"

She stands up, her face hopeful, "Oh… really, who is he?"

"I think he wants to take you to the ball, as his escort… or so he says, Oh! I completely forgot! He's about to come here. We better get you dressed, Your Highness." The two other sisters stared, gawking at how the princess immediately approved of the white short dress in Fauna's hand. She liked it so much, she wore it in light speed. The top of the dress was a sweetheart tube that was framed by elegant embroideries, and sequins; the dress was a waist cut, and from there it starts with the many layers of ruffles, and laces it ended just a few inches above her knees. The white silvery dress also had a huge ribbon at the back, the two tails extending up until three-fourths of the leg and to wrap the dress altogether was a shimmer of gold.

"Why… it almost looks like you're getting married Princess!" Merryweather comments, fawning over the dress that changes color when light shines on it. Aqua blushes mildly at the comment, running a hand over the flapper like ruffles, flattening them.

"It suits you perfectly," Fauna sighs, "Like your mother."

"Fauna!!"

"It's fine. Tonight's going to be different; I'm going to stop being the weak child that my mother left." She replies coolly, swishing the dress to the side and finally the awaited knock came. Her heart flips somersaults as Flora opened the door to reveal the Shokkou's general.

"Oh… it's you." she sits, frowning at herself at the mirror. Zack could tell she was over her little crush on him, truth be told he was already betrothed, but it was fun humoring the precarious princess once in a while. It didn't directly make him sad, just a little dejected by the sudden change of feelings. From the way she says 'it's you' like she waiting for someone else to surprise her, from the way it fell like a bomb on the warm entrance he had planned. It was a day that Zack would remember for the rest of his life—finally a woman rejects his charm.

He brushes it off, smiling warmly at the grimacing eighteen year old, "Well that's different. Hey you," he waves at her.

"Hey yourself, come. Sit." She turns, smiling back at him. "You were the handsome man Fauna mentioned?" she chuckles.

Zack laughs loudly, "No. but I am handsome, aren't I?"

And like an alien in front of him, she rolls her eyes. "Get to the point Zack."

He smiles apologetically, and looks over the room; she signals for the trio to make an exit. She shook her head in mild amusement, "It's alright. I trust Zack. He's not going to do anything. If he is, I'll make sure to slash his most vital organ." She assures the three as they reluctantly left the room.

Zack lets out a worried laugh, scratching the back of his head, "What do you need to tell me?" she surprises him by her bluntness.

"It's about that Prince Ventus, guy. I think you should stay away from him."

"I would most definitely not." Her words lace no hesitation.

Shocked, his voice raises in volume. "But, Aqua! That guy… I'm not sure if there even is a Yumekirai kingdom at all." Although the suspicion was intense, the facts surrounding it were enough to point the mysterious boy as someone dangerous. "Yumekirai is a recently discovered kingdom, along the edges of the Shiroshiki… but—" his voice stops, as the woman in front of him bit her lower lip. Suddenly, all of his efforts on trying to inform and make sure 'her safety comes first' break fragile like glass, "—the prince looks like a giant player! A heartbreaker even! I don't trust your heart to her at all!" _forgive me, God—I can't let myself look like the bad guy here._

Aqua pauses, then lets out a hearty laugh. Her face flushing and a deep shade of red appear across her cheeks. She pats her lap, too much laughter has erupted from her, she couldn't hold it to just laughing. "Z-Zack! That has… got to be… the lamest…" she says in between laughs, "…ah… please stop it!"

"I'm not even saying anything anymore!" he defends; _that's right. I have to at least make her smile. It's what Aerith would want. _He remembers his fiancé, the brunette that had so much love for the concerns of other rather than her own. It was she who taught him how to be more sensitive, how to not play with girls hearts—she who tamed the local known player Zack Fair.

She finally catches her breath, "Alright! Alright. I'll be fine. I'll take care—" she places a hand over where it should be, "—of this heart, alright?" she smiles and the dark haired ex-crush of hers exits the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The banquet proceeded as planned; the ball was held to celebrate the coming of the winter solstice—although in the olden times it just meant as the longest day, after a war the nations start to divide and once again fall into monarchy rule. The solstice is a reminder of their rebirth, and such a sight at night was something grand (or so the plebeians heard) that the king would gladly hold a banquet for the whole kingdom.

The walls were decorated with the finest silk and flowers that were found in the kingdom. The food, a perfect A-class, and the music were just lovely. It was after all a banquet made by the King himself, the people would talk about the night's event for quite some time—the King thought.

"Everyone seems very happy about the ball, Your Majesty."

"The ball is for them, the people come first in Shokkou."

Terra remained silent, as the two recently introduced nobles began to talk about the system and society of their own kingdoms. The tall brunet could care less if they didn't include him in such a discussion, in fact he intended tonight to be about a certain princess, and not a stupid blue moon or any kingdoms.

"Presenting, the lady chosen by the Waters, Light enkindled and possessor, Princess of Shokkou—Aqua." The announcer did his job, and the people started talking to themselves once again. For a brief moment, as she walked down the large glass staircase, she remembered faintly why she didn't like balls—it was the gossiping. The crowds of people parted for her to walk towards her father, although she thought selfishly, she didn't really walk towards her father.

"My apologies, I seem to have forgotten the time." She curtsies, and like two accurate shots of cupid's arrow, the two young men were besotted in a glance. "Your Majesty, My Lord and Your Highness." She smiles at them (mostly directed to one person but still).

Her father nods in approval and walks deftly away and towards the people to mingle about their affairs, leaving the three to settle with the awkward tension (with Terra),the incredibly light and high feeling (with Aqua), and terrible guilt (with Ven). Silence rules them for a second.

Ven snickers, "I didn't imagine that you'd look this good in a proper lady dress, Aqua."

"S-shut up, Ven!" though her face was blushing like no tomorrow. "I happen to dress like a proper lady!"

Terra watched in horror at how the two got along. It was sickening, the laugh and smile the prince made Aqua do was something he could never make the princess do in the past months now. And though Aqua had greeted him, the grinding feeling of envy seethed itself. Because she particularly separated _him_ from _them_, because the mysterious prince was somehow close to her, because he could never make her smile like she is now. Because, though he hated to admit this, she cares for him more than she does for him.

"Isn't Prince Roxas coming at all, Ven?"

He laughs, "Roxas?! Well he's too busy at home. Our father was clear about him hating the duchess."

"I thought they were engaged?"

"They are, and that's exactly the reason he is trying so hard for father to accept her."

The brunet clenches his hand into fist, occasionally gritting his teeth as he remained a watcher as the two catch up on things. It was a terrible thing to ignore a guest, but it's a crime to the utmost disrespect when you ignore your fiancée. He was sure to make her see her sin soon.

Terra smirks, "Aqua, we should greet the guests. I'm sure they'd like to congratulate us for our engagement." He looks over at Ven after saying this and holds out his arm for the princess to take.

"I should, go. I'll be back soon—just a quick round with the guests, alright Ven?"

"Of course." He raised his glass in approval, smiling widely at him as the pair flew to the other guests. There was something told him, that the princess was speaking for herself—that she was comforting herself, silently asking the blonde to 'stay' and for her mind to be calm. It was an unusual feeling, he thought, being wanted this much. A smirk breaks his cheerful expression, and once again his real motive was brought back into mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AQUA VANTAGE POINT**

Why did I say that of all things! I knew he wouldn't leave, it's not proper… he needs to talk to father about important matters, like he said. _Well Aqua, you know why you said it, _my conscience kept ringing my head. Of course I knew why I excused myself, it wasn't of royal practice—it was to make sure he'd wait. Wait for me.

"When did you meet the prince of Yumekirai, Your Highness?" Terra began, as we greeted the guests with fake and plastic smiles and 'thank you's. Small lies for the sake of the kingdom, I repeated over and over.

I put on a smile for the guests the waved at us, "Have you not heard? It was at the east gardens, by the hydrangeas." I heard him mutter curse words, and a light snicker that made my skin crawl.

He smiles wickedly, "Let's talk in private, hmm… princess?" he leads us to one of the exits that the ballroom has. _The wind blows mysteriously stronger tonight, was it the eclipse?_ He wanted to take, away from the people, and I wanted to stop this fake smiling—especially when deep blue ocean eyes were following our movement from the inside balcony.

"What do you want to talk about, Lord Terra."

He chuckles, "My, how cold." I roll my eyes and leaned on the railings, "How did you say you met the _prince _of Yumekirai?" what is he so happy about?

"The East Wing's hydrangea gardens." It was a lie, I know it was. But Terra would not know that, a smile played along my lips as I remembered the real events of out meeting.

To my surprise, he laughs, "…Quit humoring me, Your Highness. I know that the so called prince was lying then. And he still is now, for you see. It was a trick question." He smirks and snaps; immediately armed men began to appear on his side and all over the gardens—Tatsurai soldiers. My hand reached out to the side, I haven't used it for a long while… but if it calls for it, I would gladly get rid of the duke right now. "Summoning a Keyblade, are we?" I huffed and sidestepped closer to the entrance. "Don't worry, I'm not moronic to attack my wife—"

"—I'm not your wife!"

"Oh," his eyes flicker a glint of wickedness in them. "To whom does the princess heart belong? That impostor prince, a delusional liar that was probably obsessed with you? Preposterious. You belong to me, and only me." He steps forward, dashing towards me—I sidestepped just in time and dodged, blocked and knocked out those that tried to block my way. _They have to be lying! Terra's lying! Ven can't be… he can't be…_ my hands were shivering, and I was quietly thanking God that I wore a short dress and it's easy to run in.

Finding Ven was the quite possibly the easiest thing for me to do; it was like my eyes were drawn to him, he was an interesting person to pay attention to, and the matter that he's standing out the party at the inner balcony helped out. A smile plasters my face as I gripped the blue-silver Keyblade on my hand;_ Rain Fall—Air Rider._

Within seconds, the Keyblade transmits a bright light and swiftly lands me just beside the bemused blonde. His face bore shock, but after I dismissed Rain Fall he smirks and looks back at the dancing pairs at the lower level. His blue eyes were blank, different from earlier—"Is something bothering you?"

I could feel my face burn; he turns, looking at me with eyes that only said one word: confusion. It was all that screamed in his ocean eyes, but amidst that he smiles. "Not at all. I'm just tired; I haven't slept in a while now." I wanted to push the sorry excuse of a lie away, and pry from him the truth.

But I, "Is that so… we could skip the ball, I'm rather fond of the east wing—so it's alright I'll go with you." I think I'm afraid. What if Terra was right, what if Ven was a delusional mental patient that made up everything? What if he's something dangerous like Zack warned me about… there was a side to me that wanted to take the precaution and ask, and another that wanted to just be with him.

He smiles, "…Well if you ins—"he stops, eyes wide and dashes towards me. My sight practically vanishing until he places me down and behind him, he takes his stance. He holds out an arm, "—Aqua, don't move." He says, and with a gust of wind and light a strange but oddly familiar blade appears in his hand. The men that were blocking my way earlier found and surrounded us—there numbers larger this time around.

I called forth Rain Fall again, barely balancing to stand; Ven interrupts and glances towards me, "I'll handle this. Just—" he vanishes and the next thing I hear were a clang of metal, a cry of pain followed by the same sounds echoing from far near, far. My eyes never seemed to have blinked, but it saw a flashing image of Ven wielding the strange blade and striking the men all at once. I blinked once and he was right in front of me, his back facing me as he faced off with another set of Tatsurai soldiers. "—wait here."

A second passes and the soldiers fell altogether, tired and panting: my lips parted into a low 'oooh' and an obvious, "he…he's fast." I felt two arms warp itself on my waist from behind, and light but amused tone that whispered: "Rave." My sight failing me once again.

I opened my eyes to find us at an extremely high location, the sky over our head, the eclipse seen in the most dazzling way. As I stood wobbly on my own, my head fills with questions: _why was Ven fighting all of them? Did he know Tatsurai… is Yumekirai at war with them as well? How did he manage to beat them in a blink of an eye!? His speed… it's inhuman… it's magic. That's that the only explanation—if so than he is of royal blood! Terra was lying! _I looked up, gazing at the phenomenal sight of the sun covering the moon.

"Don't get too relaxed," a voice comments—and I hurriedly spun around, Ven smirks and raises his blade and jumps into the air and over me, behind him was another set of soldiers slowly spawning. _Why is he fighting them?_ My head wanders off, "Watch out!"

I focused at the man in front of me, "Diamond Dust!" and a large wave of icicles grew from the ground penetrating and encasing them. "Seriously, blast them with magic—that does the trick." Sarcasm in his tone, his vision of vanishing then disappearing ensued again and the remaining soldiers finally fell back into defensive stances facing us. I sort of thought it was over, but then of course… He appears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**THIRD PERSON VANTAGE **

Terra holds out his hand, earth rushing upwards shattering the icicles to dust. A flash of light and the blonde _prince_ was pointing his Keyblade at his throat. The brunet didn't flinch, merely smirked at the threat and spoke with an air of authority over him.

"Have you had your talk with the princess?" Aqua charges up for another attack, agitated by the man's words. She jumps up in the air, swiveling in mid-air and directing Rain Fall at the duke. She lands, seeing the dust and ruble cover the should be half-dead duke—when the air clears, Terra appeared unharmed.

Ven's swift movements allowed him to attack part of the soldiers while the debris covered the duke's sight. _I knew I shouldn't have left them alone, _he thinks bitterly slashing another Tatsuraian's throat, then teleporting to another and repeating his actions. Just as the dust clears, he lands back into an offensive stance, and his blade millimeters apart from the duke's face.

Terra smirks, "I'm here to talk to the prince of Yumekirai." He mocks, watching Ventus's face writhe in aggravation. Satisfied he continues, "Aqua wanted to meet this prince too, it seems like she's very anxious to get to know this newly crowned prince."

"Ven!" Aqua cries from behind:_ Get out of the way!_ The blonde back-flips away, and she fires a blast of non-elemental magic directly at the duke's back. She turns her back, crossing the roof of the castle to the side of the Yumekirai prince. She watched the blast surge through the roof tiles, eating everything in its path—only to be deflected to the side, taking away another batch of soldiers.

"Aqua, when I say go. You run as fast as you can, alright?" Ven was grinning, as if the battle was amusing him. Challenging him. The glow of his Keyblade shines bright apple green, and the odd feeling of adrenaline running though his body takes over.

"That's not going to happen." She stood steadily beside him, "Terra's my problem. Not yours."

"Him being your problem, makes him my problem." He states calmly. "Now, be a good damsel and run to the farthest reaches of the castle, hmm?" he teases; seeing the annoyed look on the always composed princess, only drives him to irritate her further.

She grits her teeth, "Not a chance." She whispers and dashes towards Terra's form, her Keyblade glowing with silver light as she strikes and clashes with Terra's own.

Ven, shock at first, watched as the princess did well in overpowering the duke. Her strikes were fast and magic oriented, it was easy to find holes in the bulky duke's attack pattern. Another minute later, he smiles, bewildered at the situation: _I should be the one rescuing her… in my calculations._ He sighs and finally decided to join them—only to be blocked by another set of soldiers.

"Will you guys ever die!" he moans and readied himself as the cry out launching several attacks together on him. The soldiers, this time around was more skilled than before. One managed to tear his blazer off, tore his white dress shirt in quite a lot of places. His speed was something else, they knew that, but after seeing him teleport, dash and blink away from the attack. They knew his pattern. It took a few breaths out of him before finally deposing of all them. Though the sight he saw didn't comfort him in anyway.

"As expected, but I believe I won this match." The brunet said; in his captive was the princess, held against her will. Her hand crossed and tied behind her, Terra's other arm around her waist to prevent her from any attempt of escape. "Now, if you leave right now. I won't tell His Majesty about what you are, I'm offering you your life. You should know that."

Ven's eyes were scanning the place, usual he doesn't get into this kind of mess. He infiltrates, attack and leaves—getting caught, and compromised was out of the question. He sighs, looking at the duke with enough tenacity to scare a whole army. _Truth time,_ his mind says, "'I can't do that."

"That's right—you have something to accomplish here first, but I think it's not anymore of a visit. Is it?"

He chuckles, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Pretty much."

"—Ven! Wh-what's he talking about!"

"How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself; I am Duke Terra of Tatsurai," Ven smirks, gripping his Keyblade again, "Your turn."

"He's the prince of Yumekirai! Why won't you believe that!" Aqua shouts, struggling against the grasp of the brunet, but failing. "Right, Ven. You're the prince, right?!" He merely glances at her and looks down.

"I…" he whispers; doubt tied to his thoughts. His original plan was to save the princess and deliver the final blow when they're alone and her trust earned. Right now was predicament he's been trying to escape. It was bad enough that his original plan backfired, but to have the princess stare at him with eyes full of trust and faith—death had been holding his neck hard right now.

Terra snickers, "Go ahead. Tell her. Tell her the truth." He breaks into a manical laugh, thinking to himself 'I've finally cornered you!' over and over, his laugh filling the quiet.

Ven glares, _Why can't I just get this over with—kill two royals with one slash?! _It's possible that meeting the princess had made minor irreversible tweaks to his personality, but to change him this much that he forgot his mission. His reason for living—was too much. As he watch the princess's unfaltering eyes gaze up at him, the small feeling of warmth spreads in him. _Why… how… I can't—_He grips his weapon and dashes, disappearing into the midnight sky, and knocking the arrogant duke with one hack.

He extends his hand for the blue-haired woman to take; she didn't lift her head to look at him: "Ven… the truth, what is he talking about!?" her voice piercing the night sky.

Taken aback, he retracts his hand. "I'm sorry." He yanks her to stand, disregarding her cries of discomfort. He pulls her with him, tying her closely to him as the disappeared to another place: the princess room balcony.

Aqua, upon arriving and being let go, moves back, pushing herself against the balcony's railings. She trembles as the ocean eyes of the blonde rested on her face, a melancholy present in the depths of blue. He sighs, looking away, averting his eyes to the eclipse above.

"I want to know too, the truth—"

"hasn't that arrogant fool told you?" he scoffs bitterly.

Her face turns serious, a pause ensues before she sighs, "I want to hear it from you." She stands, putting a hand over his shoulder, as if to tell him '_I need to know… please,'_ she smiles.

_I want to hear it from you_

The phrase rings in his mind, echoing, rippling into his core. Why it had this extreme effect on him was still a question he couldn't answer. Wasn't it only two nights ago when he thought of her as a 'sorry excuse of a human being', a pompous brat princess? For him to hesitate like he is, his natural order of thinking had been disturbed—by what? Her smile, her scent, her figure, her laugh?... _Her laugh_, he thought simply. Sure enough every time the princess would chuckle, he felt the strong sense of accomplishment (that no mission accomplished had made him feel). He was happy just to see her laughing it up, and having a carefree smile on her face. It was tranquil the way her eyes would search his for answers, it was murderously hard to avoid smiling back when she does.

Like right now. "What… makes it so easy for you…?" he says aloud, a looming voice of misery drenches his question. His posture uneasy, ocean eyes searching for something in the princess—

"To trust you?" she finishes, the blonde nods; his heart heavy with the guilt, he knew in himself that he was the last person she should trust. And hearing her say that would only affect him greatly. "Frankly," she chuckles, "I do and don't trust you at the same time. It's confusing, I know. But that's what I feel."

His eyes widen, _How could she laugh like that?_ "And you go with what you feel because?"

She shrugs, "Because, it's how I feel." All Ven could think of then was—

"Stubborn, aren't you?" he chuckles, although feeling the laugh out of place due to the real reason he got her to this secluded spot. She nods, smiling at him again—the guilt seething in him now as he steps away from her. "I suppose you'd like to know everything?" he says in a blank tone.

He takes a deep breath and looks to the sky, "I didn't lie when I said I'm the son of the King of Yumekirai. I just left out that my mother was not the Queen of Yumekirai…" He paused, anticipating the slap across his face, but nothing came. Aqua just stares at him, with eyes saying 'please go on'. _Of course she won't mind that. _He thought , and continued.

"Why did you come here?" She shoots the bullet.

He lowers his head, eyes averting the side and hands clencing. It took him at least five minutes to breathe normally, three to look at her, ten to take in the last of her smile, and one to break that smile. "I came here, with the orders of your assassination." His eyes dilated, locking on her.

She shudders, falling to the ground. Her knees trembles and the wind blows harsher—Ven was ordered to kill her, and it finally sunk in—the eclipse finally filling overlapping fully. She knew she could take him down now, he was unarmed, but when she tries to call forth Rain Fall: Nothing.

The blonde towers over her, "I'm sorry," real sincerity pouring out of him as the power surges from inside him, and out his hand. It glows a menacing color of dark purple—_it's coming… _she shuts her eyes.

Her voice low and dry, "Please… don't kill me." She takes one last look at his eyes, watching the light waver, the sincerity disappearing making way for guilt. It was all there, in those deep blue ocean eyes. _If this is the last that I'd see,_ she tried summoning her Keyblade but to no avail, _Rain Fall… why… still, I have to deflect it somehow._

"I, I have to." He says loudly,; trying to convince himself, rather than answering--_Convince.... You have to Ven, for **her **sake. You have to--_and fires the spell.

"Ven…" she utters, before bracing herself for the impact.


	3. Facade

**My Favorite Accident**

_{Façade}_

**VEN VANTAGE POINT**

"What do you plan to do when she wakes up, dear?"

I shrug in response, "What else could I do?" _there's nothing to do, after what I did…_

"Take her back." My mother's voice soft and stern as she gazes over Aqua's sleeping form. I mentally took note that heading back home after our escape was a good move—therefore I will not go back. Even if hell freezes over, "Ven, she's a very lovely princess, from what I've heard—and doesn't she remind you of that girl you used to play with when you were six?" Ah, of course the memory of a parent precedes that of the child.

I smiled, "I don't remember." I lied.

"Of course you don't," she smirks and lets me off easy.

My mother was the army's lieutenant before, that's where she and my father met. She was the iron hand of justice, or so the soldiers would call her. Her chestnut brown hair and wine eyes was an easy trademark to remember—and to those that opposed her—a warning before assured death. Due to this, she had a lot of names—but to the king and I, she was Tifa Lockhart. She is also the reason why Aqua was lying unconscious on the house's only bed.

"About what to do," She hums, stroking Aqua's blue hair back; I chuckled, "—You really did wish I was a girl didn't you?" Her wine eyes flashing with amusement as she leans back on the chair leaving the sleeping figure alone.

"I did wish you were, then maybe you won't be stuck doing the Queen's dirty work." Her voice full of thoughtfulness.

"Mom~!"

"Oh, stop your whining! I did say 'were', Ven."

I threw her a light glare and sighed, "Anyway. About what to do," finally she pays attention; there are certain times when it's your mother that needs to pay attention, yet they find it so hard to do so. "Should I visit Roxas, he'd buy us some time before the Corps finds out I abandoned my mission."

"Aren't you and Roxas banned from seeing each other?"

She's got a point there. Our king, and my father, Cloud Strife had made it a law for me and Roxas to never meet. Although, up until now I still couldn't place why us meeting is so prohibited; "Naminé says we look alike," She laughs and I faintly heard 'you got that right!', but decided to ignore it.

She sighs, "Well if you ask me, it isn't Cloud who made that edict. He's just the face."

"Oh, yeah right. Like kicking us out of the castle was not his doing. Mom face the truth here, we've got ourselves into trouble because Mr. Royalty decided to have _fun_ with the Lieutenant one night—"

"Ventus Nue Lockhart!" She shouts, appalled—I knew I stepped out of bound, but that's just it.

"You keep making excuses for him," we can't always believe that what we thought is the truth when it's a plain as day that we're not. "Mom, I'm sorry but…. But you have to understand! Cloud… he's… he's just—"

She smiles at me, softly, void of any stern grudges and anger—"It's alright. Ven, I know how you feel." And just before she could add another speech to the long lists of 'Why We Need To Stay For Your Father', a groggily but pained groan sounds from the bed. My mother quickly lets the topic slide, and focused on Aqua's slowly motioning limbs. I took this chance and walked out of the house—and creep through the dark alleys of Yumekirai (I'm still hiding from the Corps' head, Commander Shuriken).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**TIFA VANTAGE POINT**

The first thing that the she said to me was, like I expected; "Where… why.. Ven!" of course she'd panic, grow a bit hysterical and then fall back into a state of calmness. That's how escapees would react, being one myself, "E…excuse me… could you—I mean if it's not a bother—" she stares, face flushing from the lack of blood flow in her upper body. That spell Ven directed at her caused her to collapse out of lack of oxygen; _it's remarkable how that boy learned Debilitation Spells and mastered them to that degree._ Vincent must have overdone it again.

I smiled at her; her worry disappearing, "Of course—no, no. don't get up. You need to rest. My son did a good job at suppressing the spell to its lowest level, but _Pain_ still took a toll on you." I knew I shouldn't have said that, now she was staring, dumbfounded and obviously confused.

"_Pain?" _She asks, lying back down.

"It's one of the Debilitation Spell taught to only a few special people here in Yumekirai, my son was one of the few chosen to learn the forbidden magic." She continues to stare; and like an open book her eyes twinkled with curiosity—"Yes, I'm Ven's mother. You can call me Tifa, try and call me 'Miss. Lockhart' and I'll throw you out of the house, got that?" she nods vigorously. Gets them all the time.

"Uh… Tifa, where is Ven… and why exactly am I at Yumekirai?" I raised my brow; _someone is a little too comfortable. Ah, Ven did say she's a little 'weird' at some places. I didn't expect this attitude though._ Her settling blue eyes bore into the blanket she was covered with. She clenches and unclenches her fist, as if disappointed and sighs, "No… use." She whispers, and turns back to me.

"Ven's outside—" If I had known she'd rush towards the door, I wouldn't have said that. She stumbles, but still heads for the door, only to lose balance at the last minute—I got there in the nick of time too, "—He's coming back later. It's night out and you being new to Yumekirai, shouldn't be wandering around."

Her face fell, "Oh… of course, I'd inconvenience you, I'm sorry." She trudges back to the bed and sat on it miserably. A mother could tell when a person likes their children, it's an innate feeling—especially mothers—that parents are born with. So when your mother tells you the one you love don't pose a chance at liking you, give it up—But she, however, "It's not me you're going to trouble, it's Ven." Her face turns crimson at the mere mention of the name; _yup, definitely a victim._ "That boy went to the trouble of carrying you from Shokkou to Yumekirai, so if you don't want to trouble him further I suggest you…." She was already lying down and forcing herself to sleep.

_My, my what a very interesting girl Ven found here. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**THIRD PERSON VANTAGE**

The blonde used-to-be assassin trudges back towards their house, careful not to look as in hurry as he was; if_ Commander Shuriken finds out I failed—I'd rather not think about it._ Across the deserted pathways and lit houses he moves forward, heart heavy with confusion. The events of last night still fresh in his mind, and for the life of him he couldn't put it aside. He sighs for the nth time today and pauses before glaring at the wooden door of their house.

_ How I am suppose to explain to her that I couldn't kill her? Even I don't know why I couldn't._ Another sigh and he finally pushes the door open. Seeing his mother cook behind the stove and an apron to him only means one thing: their guest is awake. She smiles at him, "There you are, I thought you're going to run off without good-bye again. It's the only thing you inherited from your father." She giggles and continues to stir the pot.

He scowls, "Don't put me in the line as that man," and proceeds to sit at the chair beside the bed, "It's disgusting." His cold glare melting into a smile as his blue eyes rested on figure on the bed.

"If you keep staring at her like that she'll melt into a puddle."

He stands up and was about to go over to Tifa, thinking of a payback for that comment, when a light tug pulls on his wrist. With determination of forcing back a smile, he looks down at her; Aqua's hand peeking from the blankets and eyes still shut. He moves his hand a little; her grip tightens.

"Ven…"her voice made his skin tremble; making his insides shake and as he looks back at her meeting blue with blue, he smirks. "…why…?" he knew this was coming.

"Because,"

She pulls on the wrist, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Terrible vertigo shoots up in her head as she tries to remember her supposed 'death'. Her memory was hazy and all she could remember was pathetically asking him to 'don't kill me' and that her ability to summon Rain Fall had disappeared. She takes a deep breath, hand to her head, squeezing her temples to ease the pain.

She huffs, "..B-because… wha-what…?" she says in between pants.

He sits on the bed, gently guiding her to lean on him; his hand placed on her shoulder, he lifts her lightly and shifts her position, her head leaning just under his neck, his leg propped up to cage her in the position and an arm resting on her stomach. He rests his head on hers, whispering "Because it's what I felt."

Finding it a little sheepish, hearing her words being said to her, she gives out a soft chuckle and places her hand over his just by her waist. "Stubborn… aren't you…" she breathes out and falls asleep.

Tifa was standing at the side, grinning widely: it was one of those moments wherein she respects people's wishes of being ignored by the world. Ven would surely ignore her for the rest of his life if she were to intrude on that moment, and getting on a princess's bad side was never a good thing. She approaches silently peering at the two. She holds her gasp as she found out that the blonde, too, was asleep. _Tiredness must have gotten to him, he hasn't slept at all since he came back; normally that's all he does when he comes back from a mission, _she thought and heads for the couch to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_If only he fired sooner, if only he didn't hear her plead like she did. If only he hadn't seen her eyes and the trust in them, then he wouldn't be in the situation of being caught in a hard place and a rock. But he did; he looked, he saw and doubted—the spell originally was Death, but just before allowing it to surge through him he changes the end and turns it into a minor Debilitation Spell. _

_ With no words spoken, or any other movement he picks her up and ran to the first place he'd think off; which was her room. Ven was about to place her on the bed and disappear forever—that was the undeniable truth. But as soon as he steps back, the door opens—Terra glares at him, if looks could kill…_

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I'm leaving." He says patiently, grabbing one last look at the princess. _

_ Terra crosses the room, and stood beside the bed, glaring at the blonde. "Of course you are. Even if you don't. I'll make you leave." He scowls; his hand softly brushing over her face. Feeling the different texture of skin against her face, Aqua starts to struggle away from it. But Terra merely cupped her face to stop her; she continued to lean and struggle free, but the hold was too strong. _

_ "Let go. She doesn't like it." Ven's hand practically smashed the wrist of the forceful brunet. His blue eyes glowing dim, as tremendous gusts of wind ravaged the balcony door and windows. He pulls the brunet's hand away, growling low. _

_Terra snickers and smiles sinisterly, "What's it to you what I do? She's my bride-to-be, I can do whatever I want." The wind outside shatters the glass doors and windows, gashing a few scars and bruises on the brunet—but to the blonde, on the contrary, it was protecting him. _

"_Scary." The brunet scoffs, "I thought you were leaving?" his hand brushes against her face again._

_Ven's eyes narrows, and as he shuts them again feeling the uncontrollable rage well up inside him; "I changed my mind." And a strong blast of air shoots and explodes at the brunet, slamming him to the room's wall. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That guy. He will pay for this!"

"Terra, be calm. We'll have Aqua back to safety after the scouts come back. I'm sure that impostor could not have gone far by just 'running'." The King lets out another hearty laugh; of course, he can't have a powerful duke as an opposition to his rule. That's why he bargained Aqua to begin with, pushed her and trade her like cattle on markets. He knew Aqua would do something drastic, he knew his daughter well enough to pin on her the whole deal. "If not, then I'd assume the worst. Aqua, my dear child, must have orchestrated this whole mess." His face devoid of amusement; Terra's was of horrification.

"You're wrong. It's not her at fault, she was taken. Brought by that demon! I will find her, and when I do. Shokkou would fall, you're at end, Your Majesty… your shield is gone. I've opened my eyes to the truth of your lies. I'll bring her back and protect her, from you! And from that demon!"

"You forget she is _my_ daughter, my princess. She will stand by me."

"Like she is now? Don't make me laugh. I've seen the last of you, Shokkou's end is near. I suggest you brace yourself for impact." The young duke said before ramming out the door and exiting the kingdom. Tremors shook the kingdom, a foreboding doom about to come their way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ven wakes up to a rather hard shake on his shoulder; his blurry morning vision reveals his mother, saying things that his mind wasn't registering at all. Open, close, sigh and open again—what was she trying to tell him, he yawns and goes back to sleep.

_Typical. _Tifa thought and hoisted him up from the bed, Aqua was no longer at the bed, but was woken up by the same woman, albeit her wakeup call was a less frantic. "Ventus! Wake up. This is serious. You have to get out of here right now." she half-yelled.

"Wha-what do you mean, mom… I estimated at least a week before Commander Shuriken makes her move. I did my research… so let me sleep…" he whines, falling back on the bed. Only to be swept up again by a nasty pull from his mother. "What?" rubs his eyes awake.

"It's not Cissnei." The blonde's attention now fully turned to the brunette. "It's Tatsurai. Word on the marketplace was a huge army tripling Yumekirai's headed for us, and if it's Tatsurai… then that means—"

"—We have a problem." He mutters, picking himself up and headed towards the bathroom. His thoughts still full on thinking of ways to sneak them out of Yumekirai and not alarm Cissnei or the Tatsurai army. With a blank face, he twists the knob and pushes it open—ignoring the warnings of his mother.

"What—?"

"Huh—Aqua?"

The princess held to the long white sleeveless blouse that Tifa gave her; it covers her body up to her lower waist, her hand wrapped around herself to prevent any more exposure. Not even a slight sound of a shriek came from her, she just stares at him with a blushing face (with good reason).

Ven pulls the door shut, "Sorry!"

A few rustling of clothing, steps and giggles was all he heard, then soon enough the bathroom door opens revealing a fully dressed Aqua with very, very different clothing from last night. The sleeveless blouse now properly buttoned and had a leather belt around the waist to make the fit snug, her poofy white lace skirt was replaced by a light brown mini skirt, and to make movement possible, black stockings was placed under it, and finally high-cut shoes to finish the look.

"Tifa gave me clothes this morning, she said it doesn't fit her anymore… I look ridiculous don't I?" she chuckles, expecting a nod and smart remark to come from the blonde.

Ven shakes his head, "No! you look… absolutely perfect! With that thing on, we could sneak pass everyone. You don't look like a princess anyway."

He might have not intended for it to hurt the princess, or to painfully stab her ego, nonetheless he was successful at making her feel ridiculous in the outfit. She fidgets, "… Oh…" her disheartened voice rings.

"Wait! Don't take it the wrong way! I…" he waves his hand, heart set on apologizing. The little fiasco that he caused made the princess smile. If it wasn't for Tifa calling if 'everything alright?' he would have completely forgotten why he said _that_ in the first place. "I meant for it… as good thing, I need to take you back…" her smile fades. His heart heaves, "To Shokkou… Tatsurai is declaring war against us, probably through the orders of Terra. I can't take chances…"

In the midst of his explanation, she found it hard to believe that Ven was contemplating on taking her back. It was a reality that didn't match, an extra piece of a puzzle—different, and as much as it pained to hear him say 'I have to let you go' a twice, thrice… she knew he wasn't being true to what he said. She saw it in his blurry eyes, and frowning face. It was all that gave her hope, although it strikes her as weird when she saw hope in misery.

"You don't mean that." She steps forward, her hands over his shoulders, "I can see it in you—" she pulls him forward, encasing him into a hug, "—don't let me go, it's alright." She whispers; the blonde's sentence cut and disappears, along with the thought of taking her back.

He was in too deep.

She wanted to fall with him.

There was no escape, their fates were sealed.

He pushes away, looking into her eyes: "If you say so," he smirks, and smiles with his eyes, "Talk to Tifa for a bit, ask her to teach you how to fight—"

"I can get around." She butts in; Ven rolls his eyes. "I can!" she retorts quickly, hesitant at the egging feeling of not being able to call forth her Keyblade.

"You can't call Rain Fall can you? Without magic, you're going to need at least some martial arts to get by if we're going to be running from an army." He says casually: as if fighting for their lives was something casual, as if kidnapping and stealing the princess was a walk to the park. Aqua stares at his disappearing form and took a mental note: _He's not one to let on about his real self._

She smiles and enters the living room, seeing Tifa already dressed in her black tank top and shorts. The woman takes one look at her and grins, "It fits you." She comments.

"Hn…" she hums and starts with her short training.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Somewhere inside the towering palace of Yumekirai, the young crown prince stood before his wall length window. The armies of Tatsurai far from view, but instinct told him _something _was coming. Dawn hadn't broken yet, and the prince was already wide awake. His clear blue eyes filled with worry, the open curtain allows the rays of sunlight infiltrate the dark room.

He sighs, his mother had told him time and time again not to worry, but he couldn't stop but think that something evil was coming their way. Either it's for Yumekirai's sake or his entirely.

"Roxas… what are you doing up so early?" his consort spoke light in the morning, still weak from sleep.

He turns his head, smiling at her. "Did I wake you, Naminé?" the blue-eyed blonde duchess shakes her head, returning the smile. "That's good to hear. Are you hungry?" his voice a ghost of his worries, but the prince's fiancée had zoned on it.

"Roxas, what are you hiding?" She sits up, draping the white linen over herself.

He grimaces, "I'm not much of a liar am I?"

"Nope."

Sighing, he fought with himself. Currently his father had said things about his step-brother, things he wasn't sure on how he would take. His mother was completely against informing him, but his father was persistent. He had asked Roxas to do him a favor, an important task that would involve the future ruler of Yumekirai. He would rather give up the throne than kill a brother he never knew.

"Naminé, have I told you about my step-brother?" honestly, the blonde Duchess knew his step-brother. Knew him well. They were good acquaintances before the sudden rise to power of her father—after marrying a princess from the past ruler, but since her mother refused to claim the throne… Cloud did. Ventus Lockhart, was a person Naminé grew up with, but her affection were only won by Roxas, much to her surprise.

"I know him well enough, what got you thinking?"

"How you met him, you haven't told me that Naminé," it was amazing at how controlled Roxas was. Naminé could see the desperation in his eyes, yet his voice could as well deceive her. _As what I expected, Roxas is the crown prince and if he were to let emotions rule him. Many would use that to their advantage. _

She nods, her face a cross of concern and doubt; "I'll have to tell you then. But Roxas… it's… connected with my past, our past." She takes a deep breath and gains the attention of the prince.

Roxas's eyes widens, Naminé had clearly said when they met that she would not divulge anything related to her past. She was rather protective of it, especially through the eyes of Roxas. They were fiancées, engaged if not more. Roxas had proven to her that he _loves _her without titles or backgrounds, to him, she was just Naminé.

The Duchess sighs; _this is something I didn't think through. _She was at the least, scared of what Roxas might do, but for everything to fall into place. She had to keep with her silence—no, she must keep with her silence. She grimaces, "Honestly, I was hoping you would not push further than knowing he involves my past…" the prince manages a light chuckle, before zeroing in on her complex shivering.

_It's what gives you away, _"Caught you off-guard?" he smirks.

_Don't remind me, I know;_ "A little," she pouts.

Another motionless silence enveloped them, and for what seems like years Roxas broke it with one sentence. His natural blank eyes, watered with helplessness and Naminé, as much as she stopped and controlled herself, this was another surprise attack she wasn't ready for. Roxas trudges forward, placing his hand to her shoulders, leaning on her. His voice was a whisper, but what she heard was loud shriek of reality calling out to her:

"Naminé Farron Villiers, will you tell me of my, yours and Ventus Lockhart's past?"

A/N: OHMY I'm sorry, I just haaad to finish FFXIII before I go off to college, sorry if I haven't updated in awhile. But here it is, the lastest chapter to MFA. I'll be posting what their clothes look like as apology to not updating D:, and I know it's a little shorter than the usual. But the next one… er.. let's just say a lot is happening in the next one.


	4. Tell Me of Your Past

**{A/N} ****SPOILERS: if you haven't played FFXIII to chapter 12 I suggest you do before reading, this involves Lightning's real name. Other than that you're good. :D ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**My Favorite Accident**

_{Tell Me of Your Past}_

**VEN VANTAGE POINT**

I wasn't expecting to sneak out of Yumekirai in a breeze, but I was hoping we'd skip all of the metal clashing. It wastes time, effort and lives. The soldiers would keep in a four to six man squad, and all would clumsily attempt to trap us at the same time. True enough the army was a massive force; a massive force of incompetence. It didn't take much to sneak past them and move further along the path, but repeating the steps could steal your breath away at some point—to be frank Aqua's—and that's where we currently are.

"Aqua, I need you to do me a favor—"

"Now's really not the time!"

Doesn't she think I know that? I wouldn't ask unless I was completely desperate. With our back pressed against each other and at least three, four or five head squadrons here we can't make any unsure moves at all. If I use Speed Rave for the purpose of escaping, Terra's bound to catch on and follow us, but if I use it to knock everyone unconscious that would take time—and God knows what happened last time I focused on the small fries. Considering both of the opportunity costs, Aqua's safety is top priority, I would choose…neither. I can't risk her at all. That's completely out of the question.

"Aqua! Listen to me…" I took her silence as her compliance, "I need you to run—"

"—If you're suggesting I leave you, that's another plan out the window—"

"—well, I haven't thought of that, but that's great, let's go with that!"

Although we were back to back, I could feel her glare pierce right through me, "Ven." She sighs in a deathly tone. I nodded in response, "Shut up." _I could've seen that coming_.

"Here they come!"

The waves were coming, blindly swishing a blade and firing bullet at the targets—none of them hit. Tifa did well in teaching Aqua basic dodge methods, watching her from a far makes her look like she was just dancing; while her life could depend on the next graceful step she would take, I watched over as I evade those coming my way. One grunt came screaming slashing madly at the air—I sidestepped and he reduced their numbers by a lot.

I let out a short laugh before focusing back on the problem. If I used Speed Rave again, I won't be able to go far—especially since Rave would only be eating away at my energy—which is half-depleted now. Carrying me and Aqua to that paradigm would only take double… at best we'd get at least a couple of meters away from the battlefield. _I could do that and then think of a way there, I just need to buy time._

"Aqua, what's the nearest kingdom allied to Shokkou at the Northern Highlands, by the Crystal Fissure?" I wasn't expecting a clear answer. But she should know she _is _a princess. Her knowledge of the lands and the allied forces should be sufficient at a time like this.

"Uh… To the North, by the East borders…" she sighs, evading another set of bullets. She snaps her fingers, "Ah! To east of Shokkou, there is one place… it crosses a bit farther into the border… of another continent. To Gran Pulse." _Gran Pulse? _Now that was convenient.

"Gran Pulse, you say?" She nods, and flips some more. Thank Maker Tifa lent her clothes—if she was doing what she is now with that white frilly dress on, and heels… I think she's going to kill half of them with the shoes, the down side is… it's going to be a lot harder to perform flips. She nods, with a swift kick to the side and backhand, the last of two from the early wave were disposed off.

She lets out a deep breath and nods, "Yeah. Oerba."

_ "_Now. That was just pure luck." The ground started to shake again, possibly another waves of fools with their toys are coming. "Oerba… hmm… I haven't visited that kingdom in a long while," her head tilts, _You know someone there Ven, did you assassinate someone?_ Her eyes were gleaming this. It was too easy to see.

I let out a sigh, and tugged her forward. She could ask twenty questions along the way. Taking care of the first few rookies were nothing hard, but the next few waves would bring the Tatsurai champions. She probably got the idea, since she was speed walking long with me. She smiles up, brightly, "Stop worrying so much."

How could she say that, we're in a middle of a battlefield. One small mistake and we're done for, she's gone and taken hostage! Just like that… how could I _not_ worry! "Aqua… I don't think like that. I may get away with a high-class murder but it is my first time protecting someone. I can't slack off, especially when it's…" her eyes were widening, and bit back what I was about to say, "…it's this crowd we're fighting, they could get a lucky hit or two." Maybe it was me, or was she actually hoping for me to say 'it's you'…

"That was disappointing." She does a backflip, and immediately changes her pace as she lands.

I know that I promised myself to keep her safe; she doesn't have to know, drawing her close to me… will only complicate things. I need to keep her trust, **use **_her._ I had always thought meeting _her_ would be interesting, and it's not like seeing her with blue-dyed hair didn't surprise me… but I was expecting the repressed memories to flood back, and when it does… she'd do the natural thing to do, well whatever comes natural between a person whose father is a usurper of power and a long-lost princess.

But, she didn't. In fact, she did the complete opposite of it. She smiled—and the next thing I saw in her eyes was love. That just screwed things up, more. Because I… I—

"Ven?" She asks, her blue eyes staring at me—_they weren't blue before… her hair too, _my mind would say; and as much as I would like to forget the daunting past we have to face, I couldn't. _Her voice… the way she speaks, they're still the same; _everything she does… just makes me remember.

She tilts her head to the side, both of her hands crossed at her back and smiles. "Hey, we got away already, they don't know about the tunnels… so don't worry anymore."

_Aqua… _

I nodded, "They'll find it. They'll find it and we're going to be surrounded in minutes." Her face drops down to a glum frown and her pace got a little slower.

"You don't have to be this negative." She pouts and walks faster, catching up to me, jumping down the ravines and unfinished construction.

"I have to take these things seriously," she lets out a low whine and proceeds further, with me following and directing her direction from behind. The tunnels were made for easy transfer for the neighboring kingdoms, but unfortunately, when the Strife took the rule… the project was abandoned. I knew the tunnels well, since Shuriken would send me to missions to those same neighboring kingdoms, and these tunnels were the only safe way to approach the insides of a well protected fort. Like Oerba.

"Taking it seriously doesn't mean putting down any source of hope when you hear one."

"I'm not putting down anything; I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't!" she yells, her frustration edging to burst, "Why is always me whose not supposed to get hurt? What about you? Ven, Huh? What! You blink off to space and slash people to death, what if they caught you, what if they blocked your magic… you're going to get hurt, I don't want to see that…" she continues through the straight path should lead us to Oerba. Her outrage echoing at the tunnels and in my head. She didn't even look back; _it was an Aqua Mannerism… well that would be, It IS an Aqua Mannerism. _

She dashes forward, her feet putting on extra effort to her sprints, making her almost impossible to catch with normal speed; which fortunately, I don't possess. With a snap, I caught up to her in an instant: her blue eyes widens and mouth gapes, "I wouldn't let myself get caught." Her face glows faint red, "When I know, somewhere, someone would be sad if I did." I gave her a small smile; she forces the smile to leave her lips, but when she realizes it was too late—since I already saw what she was doing—her hand winds up and slams itself to my cheek, with force that crosses between light and hard.

"You really had to slap me, didn't you?"

She smirks, "Yep."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Creeping into Oerba was a lot easier than I thought. Although the construction of the tunnels was stopped, the rulers of Oerba probably overlooked the construction site—meaning, they didn't even try to block it off. Our entrance was… a bit different than I pictured. Aqua's constant nervous glances made us stand out, and my capacity to laugh off her 'what if's were only supplying her more paranoia.

"Hey, there you two—how about some fresh baked bread?"

"You, there! Pretty lady! Buy some grade A apples!"

"Mister, mister! Hey!"

Like every marketplace, the crowds of vendors would call out to us in kind fashion. They would offer their goods, and some would even try their luck at flirting with Aqua (which ended to giving us free merchandise and a rejection for them). It was a calming atmosphere that almost erased from our minds the fact that we were on the run. Keyword: almost.

The sky was glowing deep hues of orange, red and peach—it was the soft blend of the sunset, and like the brochures said: _there's nothing that could compare to the beautiful sunset in Oerba_. I stared up at the sky, and at the same time looking for signs towards the place I figured we could try our best to 'stay' at—Inn's are definitely out of the window, since us being bankrupt means no fee. She was gliding away, lost in thought at the way her hands were loosely clinging to my arm, and her sudden silence was a worrying sight—I could only guess she was feeling homesick. Little children from Oerba would run up to her, and would make her smile for a second, she would pat them affectionately on the head and then once they run off, she'd be back to being silent.

"Ven," her eyes directed towards me, "where are we going?"

_To your past. _

"I know someone from Oerba, she might be able to help us."

"She?" her voice full of curiosity; face expression contorts in annoyance.

I let out a small laugh and flicked her forehead, "I told you, the person I was protecting when I denied to kill you was my mother. Shuriken had her hands on her and I had no choice, it was either my mother lives or suffers the consequences."

She still pouts, "How come you always talk about women like you love every single one of them." Her head leaning on my shoulder, "It's so easy for you to win their affections, it's almost cruel to think that they all…." She sighs.

I found myself chuckling at her comment; why is she so easily read like this? Normally, the _old _Aqua would be calm… quiet and when she reacts to something; she would snort and just ignore it. Maybe I won't get to see her, or wake her up from this reality, but it's worth the try. The Maker's already pushing me towards the key… here in Oerba, why would I still ignore it?

"I was just nice, they were nice too. We're friends—"the second the last words left my lips, I immediately felt frost encasing my arm; where her hands rested.

She lets out a sigh, "Come to think of it, I don't know who you are. What your past is like, why you can use magic… why….argh…" her hand immediately holds her head, her face distorted in pain—her other hand was gripping at mine, while I kept myself and her out of the crowd's watchful eyes.

"Agh… everything's… every part of me… is in pain…" she mutters, I shoved my hand to over her mouth and another scream occurs. I kept my hold, and did my best to lift her comfortably and find us a better hiding place.

Okay so maybe running around with a semi-conscious woman on my arms isn't the best way to avoid being watched. I've been occasionally questioned for what happened and all I could utter for an answer was 'heat stroke, nothing that big…' they'd nod and point to the nearest clinic—which was a little helpful. Note, a LITTLE. I was crossing districts, and without my control the Wind was already helping me to get to a safe place—the gusts would blow harder to where we shouldn't go and leaves would poetically fall from where we were headed—eventually, I found a less crowded fountain that was next to the castle of Oerba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**THIRD PERSON VANTAGE**

Ven had been running miles without even noticing it. His feet barely touching the ground, the Speed Rave paradigm he uses was already crossing to his normal running boundaries. Curse words flowed through him normally in a non- excessive rate, but after the fiasco at the marketplace it seems as those were only words he knows and 'thank you', which would be a contradictory if he had used the both words in the same sentence.

His amazing flight (literally) to the secluded fountain had caught many eyes, some were concern on the blue-haired girl's well-being and some were watching with accusatory eyes. But there was one, deep blue in fact, that watched shock and amusement mixing well in his blue eyes. _It has been a long time since we last saw you, Your Highness_.

Aqua was writhing in pain, her head laid at Ven's lap and her hands grope blindly beside her. He shakes his head, he wasn't expecting the pain to kick in so early—he wasn't expecting any reaction at all. It's been ten years and meeting her definitely didn't make sparks fly… well sparks for her memory that is. All the princess knows is that she _needed_ to care for him, familiarity wise or not.

"Roxas?" Ven looks up, fear blatantly pushed aside from his eyes. The brunet tilts his head, taken aback at the new found information. He runs a hand over his spiky brown locks, apologizing for mistaking him for another. Ven was quick to wave the thought away, but the brunet would not let him.

"Is she alright?" the blonde shakes his head, "Well what do you know, Kairi was right after all." The brunet knelt down to eye level, looking at Ven closely, "Do…. You… Re-mem-beeer… me… ?" his pronunciation slow.

A vein almost popped from the blonde's temple, he flicked the brunet's forehead, making him stubble back, "Sheez… Sora, how could I forget?"

The brunet smirks, "Well… you did go into mental relapse when Her Highness here…" Ven shoots him a murderous look; his voice dried on his tongue. "She.. doesn't remember does she?"

"IF she did, Ventus wouldn't go through all the trouble of kidnapping her, would he?" the new voice made them turn their attention. The person walked forward, revealing her puffed up above the knee dress; her rosy-skin complementing the lightness and her red hair that was tied loosely to a bun made her appear more formal, the small tri-emblem clip on the side of her bun was the regal touch any royalty in Oerba needs.

Smiling, Sora walks up to her and offered her his arm to take. "You're unescorted, Her Majesty would be—"his ranting was stopped by a lone finger to his lips.

"I told my mother I would be out for awhile," she looks at Ven and then at Aqua, now peaceful form, "How is she?"

The blonde's eyes finally leaving her amethyst colored ones, "She's… just having one of the many seizures she's going to experience if we don't bring back her past." He sighs, and puts on a smile, "How you been, Kairi?"

The auburn-haired princess smiles back, "Compared to ten years ago, I'm perfect!" she loses all her demure posture and skips towards the brunet, clamping her hand over his arm, giggling. "Sora's still _waiting for the right time_ or so he says."

"Princess, don't raise your voice too much—don't let the people…" Kairi's hard glare was on him. He pauses, sighing, "What?" his voice dead and monotonous.

"You're doing it again." She mutters, leaving his arm hanging loosely to his side, while she settles herself beside Ven. On the other hand, the blonde kept himself quiet, focusing more on studying Aqua's features.

Sora, embarrassed, scratches the back of his head. "You are a princess now Kairi, back then—sure, I'd let you scream all you want and do whatever… but not when Oerba… not when your home is in an uproar still."

She hums, a melancholic veil across her face. "My mother is doing the best she can; all she wants for me is to live like we were… Don't worry about me, hmm?" as she spoke, her feet automatically glide next to him, her hand curling up next his into an interlock.

Sora nods, a small smile gracing his tan face. He looks back at the blonde and blue-haired _old friend_ of theirs and sighs. "What do you plan to do now?" he cocks his head.

"I think Yumekirai has been under siege of their real ruler for too long, don't you?" Ven smirks.

Kairi's face contorts, "Yumekirai? Where's that?" her voice longing for an answer.

Ven smiles impishly, following the brunet to their destination: the Castle of Oerba. There were things he had not informed Aqua, things he was wishing he did not have to. It was the same reason why Shuriken had personally asked for him to be the blue-haired princess' killer—they would have dealt with the problem easily, take out one possibly threat and another. Ventus Lockhart, that's what he goes around as, but he if we were to assert his rights and take revenge over his life he would and could take it easily just by stating his name: Ventus Lockhart Strife, a two year older brother of the renowned crown prince, Roxas Gainsborough Strife. The idea was, or as Ven thought, was to take out Aqua—then accuse him of royal murder and execute him for a token of peace for the two kingdoms, therefore forming an alliance. His overall commendation for Shuriken's idea was surreal. He was all hands down to the idea, but her small miscalculation brought her masterplan down.

"Yumekirai, the capital of Midgar, it shed its old name, Bodhum a while back." He simply.

She stops mid-walk, and stares; her eyes darting to the woman in the blonde's arms. "Then that must mean—!" she rushes up to Ven, her hand brushing away at the blue stray bangs, "… it's her, my has she changed."

"I could barely recognize her, if only she had greeted me before. She looks very pretty, don't you think so Ven?" Kairi mused, carefully picking up speed so as to not fall completely behind.

Ven chuckles, "I have always thought she was as radiant as ever, her eyes gleam blue still, though her pale pink hair is a sight to miss, she is still who she is."

The Oerban Princess giggles, finding the short speech warming. _It was just like Ven,_ she thought. In the depths of her mind, new questions rose: Yumekirai—or Bodhum, was in a state of new rulers—to be precise, The Strife line, what drove them to take extra caution and give them motive to kill the two potential successors of the throne? It was something they had to discuss, they had to figure out. As matter of fact, she had thought Aqua was dead when the _incident_ had been announced, but with that in mind—she spoke softly, "Anything is possible."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once the four were at the castle, the maids and butlers hurried over to make sure of the princess's well-being, Maker forbid something bad happens to her. To see that she was with Sora, was a load of their shoulders—and to see the return of a familiar face only made them more calm. Kairi was kind and stern with her words, asking them to prepare a room for two people and a small separate dinner for their guests—and she was hard on the last reminder, to not let her mother find out. She had wanted to take care of matters herself—worrying her mother would only give them less room to breathe.

When Aqua was changed, cared for and tucked in bed, the three met up at one of the castle's gardens. Sora was the one to get there first, despite Kairi being the one that called for it.

"I did say, I want to know everything that happened." He starts, upon hearing Ven's metallic armor boots shuffle through the grass. There was no mistake about it, the young assassin was particular with his armor—specifying mobility and aerodynamics, guarding his leg to feet were his main concern.

"And you're conducting an interrogation is something I'm not used to either, Sora." The blonde sits on the prepared table and chairs with afternoon tea. He takes pieces of cake and pastries, popping them one by one to his mouth.

"Can you blame me if I'm curious?" he retorts, smiling, "It's good to see you."

The older man laughs "I'm guessing Kairi's running late, as usual." The brunet nods. "Some things don't change. " He watched Sora take his seat at the table, his chair beside him. His equally blue eyes travelling to the brunet's hand, his iries gleamed bright once he found what he was searching for. "And I see I've missed quite a lot, you're engaged now?" his voice drawls out teasing to the highest degree.

Sora sputters his tea, nearly spitting the beverage right at his friend's face—nearly. He chugged down the drink and stared bewildered at the blonde. He coughed, calling the rest of himself to calm down, and finally he looks at the blonde (that had a miniscule look of smugness) and sighs, "Engaged, yes. Married, no." He puts down the emptied cup, opting to chuck down cakes to his esophagus. "What about you? What's been happening to you while you were _away_, watching over Eden, I suppose?"

Ven clenches and unclenches his hand, "You could say that. Eden has seen better days—" Sora nods, "—I've been working under the royal family's specialized operations. A sort of troupe made for assassination of threats. Ever wondered why Yumekirai has been a neutral ground, and rarely goes off to war? It's because we, the S-Ops were sent to eliminate possible fire-starters… Cloud thought it through, and he got people with enough skill for it to be success, it's almost surprising. It's literally not his style."

"Working under the corps, does Cloud know—"

"—of course. Aerith does too." Ven cuts in, mildly amused at the concern filling the brunet's voice. Sora nods for him to continue, he had thought the blonde had a lot to say—being away from his friend for years, he better had an explanation to how he ended up with a blue-haired Aqua.

And just before the rousing topic got started, Kairi enters the room—in a flustered look: her top consists of a loose white long sleeved blouse (way too big for her), and for bottoms she wore black stockings and ballet shoes, her hair still half-wet from a bath. She was quick with her apologies and plopped down to the empty seat beside Sora and in front of Ven.

"Sorry… I… I was," she panted, running herself ragged from the castle's east wing to the mid-northwest was a stupid thing to do. She took a cup of cold tea and downed it with one gulp, her breathing evened. "… I just had to bring up matters to my mother. Anyway," she smiles at the two blank faces, "You were saying?"

Ven shakes his head, _I wonder how I missed this?_ "I spent the last ten years looking after the outcome of Bodhum, my mother, and finding a way to overthrow the man my father has become." He sighs, blinking back the memories that resurfaced in his mind, but it wouldn't stop. And soon, his thoughts were spoken, told and all the two could do was empathize and listen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_ Ventus Lockhart Strife, bowed low at the sight of the King and Queen of Bodhum (now known as Yumekirai). The King had a crown of silvery-platinum hair, emerald eyes acknowledging his presence, he looks to his Queen. She had a light rose colored hair, to the left over her shoulder were curly, twisted tendrils that covered her shoulder, her pale blue eyes meeting with the King's. There was moment of silence, the surrounding private guests (consisting of the royal family's close relatives and friends) hushed in odd silence, the Queen's gentle (icy) blue eyes turned to him; his breathing momentarily stops._

_ Ven dared to lift his head up to meet Queen Claire 'Lightning' Farron Esthiem's gaze. Her eyes narrows a vague feeling of being scrutinized as if naked ran through him. He shudders. _

_ "To conclude your statement… are you supposing, my cousin would try to usurp the throne?"_

_ The blonde ten-year-old simply nodded, "Aunt Light—!" the Queen's eyes glowed their usual 'death glare'; his tone retracts, "I mean.. Your Majesty… I know it may sound horrible and impossible especially if it comes from a child like me… but, you have to understand!" his blue eyes were staring up at her, unwavering._

_ She sighs, stands up and touches the kneeling boy's shoulder, "You mean to betray your family, accuse them of treachery against the royal family, and you expect me to find this unquestionable?" his eyes grew dull and lowered his head. Queen Claire puts a hand under his chin and lifts it up, "Ven, you are my daughter's friend. I hardly believe you would go all this way if there isn't any pressing matter to attend to." She finally, smiles._

_ The blonde's breathing came back, he bolts from his position, landing a hug to the Queen and earning a chorus of 'aww's by the crowd. The Queen was known for her cold personality, cold but compassionate… she was a standing irony to all the people—her bluntness hurt, but to keep her in check was the King. Hope Estheim was a kind, driven and well-versed prince that came from high society. His charms, didn't exactly work on Claire Farron (the crown princess then), but being stuck together for a huge amount of time changes people. Eventually, they felt what they do now. Sarcasm was there, but mostly understanding and patient love is always present. _

_ "So you'll leave then?" Ven's eyes sparkled. _

_ Queen Claire looks back at the king, nods and looks back at the young boy. "I would like to ask a favor of you, Ventus." His back stiffens; there were only occasional times when Queen Claire would use his whole name: when they were introduced, in trouble and when he was in dire need. He kept wishing that she would add another occasion to using his name like that. "Would you take care of Aqua for me?" _

_ He stumbles back, looking electrified at the words: "W-what… but—but! I don't have to! You're going to be safe, you're going to get away, right? Aunt Light!" his voice bounced through the white gold walls of the Throne room. _

_ King Hope steps down, standing beside his queen, "Ven, as much as we would like to take care of Aqua, the Kingdom takes top priority. We have to protect any hidden power left here, if your father would try to take the throne I'm sure it's for the power of being a l'Cie… we can't let that happen." His eyes trail over Queen Claire. "WE have to keep it, lock and seal it to never be used until the right ruler appears." _

_ Ven was doing his best to keep the tears from staining his pale face, it did him no good. He was hiccupping and a little annoyed at the two's choice of keeping the l'Cie power than protecting their daughter. He wanted to shout and tell them they're making a mistake, but his lips were quivering too much to be used. He nods. _

_ "Do you understand, Ven?" King Hope's voice faltered. His hand interlocking with the queen's_

_ Queen Claire sighs, "The 'right ruler' is Aqua, when we seal away the l'Cie power every single person who is blessed with its abilities would forget everything. Who they were, what they are, everything. They will live a separate life." Her eyes narrows at the boy, "Aqua will live a different life, forgetting us, her lineage and you." _

_ Ven gulps, his tears finally coming to a stop as the Queen Claire's voice rang through his ears. He takes a deep breath, finally understanding the meaning of the two. "You want me to watch out for her?" he wanted to complain a 'but I'm ten!' but the look crossing the princess' parents were serious. _If they believe I could do it, then I probably could! _"Until she wakes up from that reality, I will keep her safe." _

_ King Hope chuckles, the boy's words were a reminiscent of what Queen Claire had said to him before. When he was fifteen and was grieving for the lost of his mother, that same promise grew to a new one. He was hoping Ven's promise would be the same, for him and Aqua that is. _

_ "It's not that simple," Queen Claire sighs, "She would be in Crystalstasis, but not for too long. The fal'Cie that granted her l'Cie power would take care of her safety—your task is to keep Bodhum safe, and to find her. Once you do, take her to Oerba, the key to her memory is there. You will be the only exception to Crystalstasis," she reminds him. _

_ "W-what?" _

_ "Being too attached to my Aqua, you have been accidentally blessed with the mark of a l'Cie from an early age—if would develop and your specialization would reveal itself later on. You will need every ounce of power you can get, this is your Focus." Queen Claire wasn't soft with her words; they burned vehemently to the boy's mind, ringing constantly. All he could do was nod, leave the room and assure both that he would take the responsibility of keeping the seal on the fal'Cie in check and finding the rightful ruler of Bodhum. _

_No sooner than a week, the attack at the castle was heard of, and the miraculous crystallization of the Queen, and King was reported around town, and the disappearance of the only heir had caused an uproar at the nobilities. They all try to claim the throne, naming their relation to the crystallized royals. All did their best to ensure the next era to be theirs, all but one: Princess Serah Farron Villiers. She was the natural choice to be next in line, to be the new ruler—but she knew otherwise. She kindly denied the throne, and with a soft voice said: "I denounce my claim. I could not rule this kingdom better than my sister, she was the only ruler to ever bring peace to Bodhum. I recognize my weakness and I hope all of you would, too. I could not stand in her place—it is impossible," and then left with her eight year old daughter and husband. _

_To her exit, came an entrance of the consort of one who currently rules and precedes over Bodhum. Aerith Gainsborough Strife, she placed her case and announced Cloud's right to take the throne. And in a smooth count of '1,2,3' they were decreed the new rulers of Bodhum. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Your mother, Aunt Serah was the reason why my father took the throne." Roxas' hands balled into fists. He was mad, no, he was beyond mad. He was furious. He knew of their lineage, of the great and epic tales in battle of his father—but never this. Realizing he was temporary heir to the throne made his blood boil.

Naminé squinted, her blue eyes peeking at the blank face of her fiancé. Though Roxas had perfected the look of apathy, she saw through it. It was in his body language, his intonation—and she would zero in at the minute details that seemed off. She was Roxas's only person to trust, and as she explained her past and all things that relate to Ventus. She was beginning to feel the weight of her shoulders.

"Roxas… don't be too livid, it's alright." She rests her hand over his fisted ones. "My mother denied the throne because she knew she won't be able to live up to Light's expectations. Your father—"

"—my father did nothing but lie to me, cheated on my mother and usurped the throne. If anyone should be killed it should be him." His anger seething into his words: Naminé clutched his hand and lifted his down casted face by the chin. Their eyes met for a second, before she leaned in and kissed him.

It was short, gentle kiss. One that wasn't of romantic need and lust, but one that begged for the prince to calm down. She was afraid of his reaction, and was expecting an outburst, but if she won't be able to control him now—all her and Ven's work would be for nothing.

"If the meeting was a secret, how come you knew of everything?" the prince's voice back to its calm and collective demeanor.

She smiles, and happily obliged to answer. "Ven and I were the only two who could remember what happened, I was never a l'Cie and therefore didn't undergo Crystalstasis. I was told to keep quiet, while my father and I eavesdropped from behind one of the secret exits found in the throne room."

Roxas didn't find it very hard to picture his father-in-law, Snow Villiers eavesdropping—but his fiancée was another story altogether. He inwardly chuckled, "What of Ven, if you are here in Yumekirai… Bodhum, did he stay as well?"

"We used to meet, talk about how things were… he was in the castle too, you know?" Roxas nods; quelling the hint of jealousy he started to feel when he imagined the two secretly talking over the past. "Ven was such a sweet guy, he was broken for the most part… afraid and unsure but he was willing to leave the castle to find Aqua, but being eleven… it wasn't allowed. He was too young." She frowns at the next couple of lines, clearly showing disdain at the choice of the young man. "When he reached thirteen, he went to the corps. Asked if he could join the Special Operations—a nickname for assassins—and they accepted him, along the years of work, he tried to trail Aqua… where she could be, where the fal'Cie must've taken her, and without even realizing, his l'Cie abilities grew. I heard that the last mission he took was in Shokkou, and… I haven't heard from him since."

"Why would he join the Corps?"

"To get inside information. He was insistent on the fact that his father knows the whereabouts of his Focus, of Aqua. And because he could check on the seal of the fal'Cie whenever he goes into the castle… I don't know where it is though, only he does. He had thought everything through; I had no argument about it…"

Roxas's smile was contagious, for some reason he found his step-brother somebody to look up to. At the age of ten he was given the heaviest responsibility anyone could have, eleven his heart was already set on starting that Focus of his, and at thirteen had made a move about it, and now after seven years…

"Say, Naminé, do you think Ven could fail a mission?"

"Absolutely not." She replied full of confidence, "If he's taking a long time, I'm putting my munny on he found her." She grins, then her eyes gazed out the huge window, her pale blue eyes staring intently at her reflection.

"Where do you think they're headed?" Roxas stands up, and heads for the bathroom. Planning to have a bath first before the whole confrontation between the army's head and Yumekirai's representative (him) takes place. There was a moment of silence before Naminé found her voice.

"Oerba." She states, loud and clear. Roxas could only smile at his reflection and the brewing plan he has formed: _Father you're going to get what you deserve, for lying to us, for destroying Bodhum and betraying the real rulers of the Kingdom. You'll get it. I swear. _

His angelic voice echoes through the huge room; the words he spoke placed Naminé in an uncomfortable silence, "After the confrontation. We're heading to Oerba, tell Aunt Serah and Uncle Snow what you must…"

"Roxas… are you sure about this?"

"I have to meet my brother one of these days," He replies smugly before closing the door on the bewildered consort.

* * *

**{A/N:}** I have introduced to you, Ven's and Aqua's past. Did you expect that?

I'm sorry for not updating faster, it's just that College and Social life is… kind of distracting. But I will finish this! I promise that!


	5. The Key

A/N: I apologize for the LATE VERY LATE update, but I had to catch up on my studies. Really, I freaking failed Algebra! That was a shock, so I couldn't focus on anything else lately but my studies. BUT the good news is that on the second term (my midterm grade) is with flying colors, and therefore I shall be back to updating again. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story yet, it's just about to get good. :D

WARNING: NOT YET PROOFREAD.

* * *

**My Favorite Accident**

_{The Key}_

THIRD PERSON VANTAGE

_"You know what? I'm sorry!" _

_ "That's it?" She stares at him like laser to metal. _

_ He gulps, pushing his doubts aside. "You've been fighting me with every word I've said, what do you want me to do?" Her mouth gapes, and eyes widen—but only for a second before recovering back to her usual glare. The blonde had given up hope, "I… I was wrong, I lied. You don't have to talk to me." _

_ She reaches up from her lap, stroking her long light rose colored hair; a frown resting across her lips. "I was worried." She says softly, not meeting the blonde's wide eyes. "You didn't visit for days." She continued her eyes still looking fairly misty as he knelt down to have a peek at her. _

_ "My mother needed me," he lifts her chin up; her whole face breaking into a full-on blush, "She was sick… and my father, he was… out. I had to stay by her side, you do understand…. Right, Aqua?" _

_ She blinks, stares up at him and nods: what else could she do—this was Ven they were talking about, if there was one thing Aqua knows that would never change in Ven it's that his priorities were set up right. His family came first (or should I say, Mother), then everything else._

_ "I do…" she mutters, looking up and smilingly widely at him. "How is Aunt Tifa?" _

_ He finds the smile she has been reserving until they made up quite radiant, he, himself smiled. "She's doing fine," Aqua stands up and loftily places her arms around him, "…Were you fishing for me to ask you the same thing?" he whispers into her hair._

_ A little chuckle, before she hums and nods; he runs a hand over her wavy hair, smiling. The two nobles were inseparable, or so Aqua would like to think. Being a princess at the age of ten, and had proper decorum shoved to her mind (almost literally), hugging a boy would be a very serious offense. Even being alone with one was a demerit for being a princess. _

_ Ven knew that Aqua was probably being watched by her 'adviser' and frankly, he wanted to put her arms away and seal them until she was eighteen (when, hopefully they were engaged) and she was able to do whatever she wants. It was painful for him to look at her when he knew what she needed was something he couldn't give, something he 'shouldn't' give. _

_ "You are not to leave for that long, understood?" _

_ Taken aback and a little amused, Ven chuckled. "I promise." _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do you remember, Ven, you were the envy of all." Kairi smiles, and sips her cup of tea.

Sora grins, agreeing to the whole thing. He was an admirer of the Estheim princess, that was true, but he had only eyes for a certain noble that time. A little red-head that grew up to be the crown princess of Oerba; Kairi Dia had caught his eyes long before. "Most. If not all," Sora adds, earning a soft kick from under the table.

The blonde chuckles, and kills the atmosphere altogether. "Aqua and I, we were friends… but more than that we are…." He couldn't say it, he didn't want to say it.

"I say bullshit—"

"Kairi!"

"What?" She sighs, giving Sora a soft glare before turning back to Ven. "I don't care if Sora was my brother, things change—these things are legal now, especially in your case! Ven you idiot!"

If there was one thing that never changes it was that Kairi was still as tactless as ever. It's true that intermarry is not illegal; it's just that it's not practiced as much. Ven had been very protective of Aqua; to the point of taking on every bit of responsibility she did wrong, he wanted to be her knight in shining armor (and quite literally too). Often times he figured he was only going to be the knight, because of the odds against him. But when the Estheim Princess would smile at him it made everything within reach. It was reciprocation at its best.

"So why did you attempt to kill her again?" He froze.

Kairi 'oohh'ed and leaned closer, chomping down cake. "You did?" the chair made a squeaking sound; his feet were already pushing him away. That was the question he couldn't answer.

"I… was ordered to." No, that wasn't the explanation they wanted—he knew that, but explaining to them every bit of detail would just leave him out of breath and spirit.

His sigh and distant stare had caught on to the princess and with small 'twack' to the head Sora was forced to catch on too. Kairi was the last to me meet Ven, but when it came down to understanding the older man she would be the one to beat them all. He was a brother to her, and even when it came down to the point of them shouting and yelling at one another she was always the one that backed down and apologized. For some odd reason, she didn't want to see the blonde frown back then… and even now.

"Let's go Sor," She smiles, her long sleeves covering her hand as she dragged Sora by the cheek. "We'll continue this after she wakes up, alright?"

"Kai—" He struggles, "Wait… wait!" Sora takes a deep breath and puts the princess in an uncalled for headlock, "Don't complain, you were asking for it!" he says in a stern (but certainly amused) voice.

She grabs the tan arms around her, faking a pout towards the brunet. "I was not."

"Were too," he argued.

The scene would have been a lovely cut for a movie, the fluff and sarcasm was there in plain and proportionate equities. But it has been a awhile since Ven had seen these two for them have such a moment as that to themselves without the intrusion. Which Ven was more than happy to provide:

Not another second passes, and two pieces of tea cookies breaks away with contact to their faces. Ven stands up, leaning against the glass table looking recovered from the dread. He smirks, "Sora, you don't put royalty in headlocks," Kairi shifts her position and sticks her tongue out to the offender, "And Kairi.. Princesses do not drag their company by the cheek, no wonder you get into these situations.." he sighs.

A few more minutes of quiet reminiscing and catching up, the three got down to the works. Starting with Ven's focus. He told them about the agreement at Eden, just before Queen Claire and King Hope went into stasis, finding Aqua took ten eight years, now how long will it take to wake her up—surely it'll be easy, Queen Claire did say 'the Key is in Oerba'.

"That's right." Kairi comments, "My mother had mentioned the presence of an entirely _important _Key to me before, she says that one day a friend of ours would come and take it… but…" her voice dries. Sora places a comforting hand over his fiancées clenched hands; she looks up at him in a pleading way.

The brunet nods, finishing the line the princess couldn't, "it's not as straight-forward as you might have hoped." He looks back at amethyst eyes staring at his blue ones, "In fact, you'll find it… rather complicated."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Where… where am I? I sound hoarse, probably went on without water for days—wait, why would I lack water anyway… Unless, did the enemy catch us. I knew nodding off at that square would only cause problems for us. But why didn't Ven wake me, why didn't he tried to fight..No. No, he would try… I can see his eyes flashing vaguely brighter before he warps into space, slashing the enemy with precise movements; massacre could be mistaken as art. He would never fall from a standoff.

_Not unless he's protecting you, _the thought rings forward—deafening reality screaming at my eardrums.

The mere thought of Ven dying got me to bolt up from where I was lying. Only to find the soft comforts of plush pillows resting against me, thick and heavy blankets that cover myself. While I was shed of the clothing Tifa had lent me, and instead a drape of cashmere cloth made into a robe was tied securely around my waist.

The room looked almost as big as my room back in Shokkou, if not for the engraved markings of the Oerban Royal Family's Seal. "How…" I choke out; millions of unspoken questions and doubt surfaces from the worry and strangles my breathing. If I'm treated so much as a guest in Oerba, then Ven must have found that person he was looking for. _Why am I not surprised that it's another royal?_

"Oh, you're awake… that's good." A woman dressed in clothes similar to my three attendants back in the castle, appears. In her hands were a tray of food and water, I could briefly smell the broth of the soup she must've brought with her. My stomach couldn't resist, and made a low sound.

She smiles and sets down the tray on a stand for meals on the bed. Revealing the meal not moment less; chicken carefully roasted to a golden coat, matched with some brown liquid substance over it and under it were steaming vegetables. To the side there was that soup that smelled of chicken broth and pepper in them, frankly I'm more thrilled with the soup. Water and coffee were sitting at the other edge of the tray, along with a dessert of some sort. I was about to thank the woman, when I turned to her, but she was gone.

I was in the middle of slurping the broth dry when I heard the door creak open. I precariously placed it back on the silver tray, and cleaned the mess on my face. "Thank you for the food, you left so fast I did not have the pleasure of thanking you earlier.." there was no reply, just silence. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, and I could feel the cold spike of frost incase my robed body.

My eyes shift to the side, looking into mystic emerald eyes—my head instantly feels shaken, like there was a damned earthquake that only took place inside me. My vision gets blurry first, then I could feel my hands and limbs tremble and shut off. The last sense to go was my hearing, faintly… as a soft whisper someone's voice echoes through my head before I saw black.

_Who are you?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I never should have promised you that," Sapphire blue eyes wandered over the Aqua's sleeping form. His eyes focused on the writhing expressions of pain on her face; his hand found its way over chest, where he heart should lie. A low murmur and a bright light emits from his hand, "_Sleep."_

Ventus Lockhart Strife was more than the ordinary knight of a castle, or a protector, he was first and foremost an assassin. In his arsenal of spells and weapons, debilitation spells were the front-liners, white magic, and then time spells. Occasionally, the Wind works well with him too—taking form of the white magic and boosting the spell's effectiveness—he never questioned why it was, the only possibly and palpable explanation was a l'Cie granted power.

After the reminiscing with Sora and Kairi, he instantly found his feet guided to the enclosed doors where the maids were muffling gossip—he was at least twenty meters away—where he heard hushed mentions of 'Princess Aqua'.

"Ventus…" He watches her breathing even out, and smiles.

He couldn't help but feel serendipitous when he watches her like this. It brings him back to the days of his past, to his childhood, back to when everything used to be simple. One smile could bring his mood up, and a frown could tear it apart, tears, however, were a much different scale and level.

A light click made by the lock on the door was enough to snap him out of his state; the footsteps took equally light and careful steps towards him, he almost mistook the owner to be Kairi, if the she hadn't spoken.

"Have you made a decision, Ventus?" He nods. He didn't have a choice, this was his Focus afterall, to safeguard Eden and bring back the rightful successor to the throne. Claire and Hope Esthiem have been in Stasis for too long—any moment longer and the seal on the fal'Cie would break. Ventus knew this is what Cloud has been waiting for.

It wasn't, in the end, his choice.

"She should remember everything, Lady Vanille." The rosy skinned royal smiles solemnly, her face catches the same look of pity that her daughter took from her. "It's for the best."

She folds her arms, "From her aura's state right now, it appears she cannot even call forth Rainfell. Her mind seems at ease—because of your intervention, no doubt—and physically, she's fine. This could prove problematic." The queen quietly assess the situation.

The Dia family had the ability to sense the auras of anyone they are attached to. It was easy for anyone belonging to their lineage to learn magic spells to either support their allies or oppose their enemies. Granted they must have a strong connection between them first.

"She's in so much pain," she whispers. "She's not ready yet, Ventus."

Blue eyes dart to where green lies, "I thought you—" he grits his teeth, feeling more helpless than ever. Here was his Focus (literally) in front of him, and he couldn't even finish the job, which is to awaken her with the key in Oerba. He made a choice, and that was to bring Eden back to its rightful ruler; against her own happiness, his father's expectations (which Ven scoffs at), amidst the warnings of Naminé, and the life of his sheltered brother.

It could only take so long before he takes back that decision. Now, the holder of the Key says, Aqua's not ready. He began to doubt, thinking it was another sign that maybe—"this is wrong."

"Pardon?"Queen Vanille's bright green eyes flickered a bit of hope amid the concern. "What's upsetting you, Ventus?"

He lets out a sigh, watching the debilitation spell he casted to wither and the pain coming back full force to the lost princess, "I wanted… to wake her. To stop her from this pain; Lady Vanille, I know you see how much the seal is taking up her energy. The sooner she wakes up—"he stops, the wide grin on Oerba's Queen froze him in mid-sentence. "—Yes?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I took it the wrong way, it's not that Aqua's not ready…" she throws him a quick glance, "You're not, Ventus." The words made said person step back, shaken.

His mouth gapes, but was quick to regain his senses, "Wh-what do you mean?" Just like Sora and Kairi mentioned, he thought, 'the Key, well… it's not as straight forward as it seems..'

"You see Ven, the Key is a double-edged sword." Vanille begins, her voice not showing any sign of quaking, but remembering the day a fal'Cie had connected with her to protect the Key still scares her to no end. "The fal'Cie told me to keep the Key safe," Ven had wanted to cut her off, protesting that Aqua is the rightful ruler, "—and! And!" she says quieting the blonde, "To test if Aqua can already rule and rescue Eden."

He scanned the sentence again and again, trying to see how his 'readiness' is affecting the situation. He wanted to end the struggle between Aqua and the seal; he wanted to see her smiling face again—not Aqua Shokkou, but Aqua Farron Esthiem. Even though he wanted to think it was all for her sake, at the back of his mind he couldn't shake the thought of being selfish.

"I don't see why I'm in the picture, My Lady." He smiles nervously.

She smiles back, comforting in her voice and touch, "When the Seal is released by the Key, Aqua would be attacked by every single negative feeling that aroused during the usurpation. All the citizens of Eden that felt betrayed, lonely, helpless… will be transformed into a catalyst, a being that she needs to overcome by herself." She frowns; she didn't what to continue with the effects if Aqua were to fail in defeating the catalyst.

Ven's eyes snap back towards Aqua's face, he spoke without looking at the queen, "What if… she doesn't overcome it, what if she fails?" He was hoping that there was a second chance, a re-take that would assure to him that her memories won't be lost in oblivion. The grimace that hovered over the strawberry blonde royal didn't make him feel hopeful.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What do you mean he's gone? He can't be gone, people don't just up and vanish," light fair skinned palms slammed against the cedar desk. The brunette in braids looked furious, her green eyes glaring at the woman in front of her. "Cissnei! Explain to me how you lost that severly important piece of the puzzle, explain to me like your life depended on it." She wanted to add, _because it does, _but the strawberry blonde general already knew this just by her outrage.

The commander of the Special Operations shuddered; if there was one thing scarier than the apocalyptic end of the everything, it's Aerith Gainsborough scorned. "I sent Ventus to an assassination mission, he was the best we had." The _queen_ nods for her to continue, "We also have the confirmation of the King on this mission, he knew that Ventus will be sent to Shokkou—"

"—Cloud! Cloud knew about this?" the commander breaks into fits of nodding; seeing an opportunity to pass the bucket, who wouldn't?

Cissnei stills her voice, finding the normal tone for her voice, "I assumed you two have discussed it over before his approval; the mission was on hiatus until recently." _I'm in the clear, I just have to deliver this as smooth and as innocent as possible._

Aerith takes a deep breath, clenching her fists. "Be that as it may; why hasn't Ventus returned!" Cissnei's held breath escapes her in a desperate sigh; this is exactly what she was avoiding. Ventus Lockhart was the best and most loyal assassin the S-Ops had, Cissnei, the members and Ven, himself knew that. Why the blonde would defy his commander's trust and orders had completely baffled her.

"We have deliberated, my lieutenants and myself, and we believe that he has deterred from the S-Ops; there is no man alive that could put a scratch on him—the Wind guides him—he simply is too powerful to takedown in a small kingdom in the south." She ends, the silent atmosphere suffocating her as her last bated breath exhales from her.

Aerith's glazed emerald orbs crosses topaz, "You hold something dear over his head for loyalty, did you not?" Cissnei wanted to reason out, that although she does hold Ventus's mother on the line, the Iron Maiden does not play as the damsel in distress to well. The brunette chuckles, "What was I thinking, Lockhart. Of course, _Tifa_."

The queen turns, her back facing Cissnei, "We've been played." She muttered painfully, as if everything had worked against her favor. She lets out another breath, "Ventus has escaped our surveillance." Cissnei's shoulder slump forward, not particularly proud of her mistake, "and we have absolutely no clue as to where he would go."

Cissnei's hands began to shiver, she had gone through great lengths to keep her queen happy. Following the rules, keeping Roxas away from Ventus, Ventus in a leash; there were a lot more and she never found the need to ask why, always thought of it as a family problem and that she need not concern herself with it. Yet now, "My queen, Aerith… we're good friends… I have never once questioned your actions because they had so much heart into them, that I—what I'm trying to ask is, why are you so concerned with Ventus?"

There was rift in the atmosphere: Aerith's gentle green eyes turned a glimmer darker, more sinister. She averts her deadly glare to the blonde, her lower lip bruised from the bite she took. "Shuriken." Her voice stern and powerful, "I am first and foremost your superior, ruler. You do not need reason to follow orders. That is your job."

The commander's eyes widen, but quickly, shut it to prevent her shock from reeling in the queen's already exploded temper. "I—I—don't know what came over me." she mutters.

A light chuckle, "Hmm…" the brunette contemplates; running her slender forefinger from her high cheekbones to her chin. Had she noticed the fear that blighted fear on Cissnei's face, had she figured everything was going too unexpected and another winged action from their side now would somehow balance the outcome? She lets out a sigh.

"Ventus Lockhart Strife, is a possible heir to the throne, as you know Cissnei."

She fights to clamp her hand over her mouth, of course she knew; but her initial thought was what kept her on her toes. It could probably been deduced a decade ago that Ventus _Strife_ was the original successor, being two years older than Roxas, but at the inauguration ball at least three years ago, Roxas was introduced as the crown prince. While Ventus, completely disappeared out of existence.

"Ventus is not a legitimate child of royalty, and for the reason of having a parent lower than a Countess. He would not possess capabilities of ruling a country." The commander nods, "But! Such insolences have been heard of before, He will use his name, half of his blood to claim ownership—now, without our supervision he could freely act on this whim. Throwing Yumekirai in confusion. Throwing our entire King's hard work to naught. You have no idea the mess he will be making if we do not take action immediately."

The quiet threat beneath her words envelopes them in an uncomfortable silence. Cissnei would momentarily bite her lip, while Aerith would just stare at the wooden door—anticipating company, her son, Roxas. The crown prince had requested an audience with his mother and she has been pushing this aside for far too long. Roxas, as she knew, would never stand for patience.

"I don't care if she's in a meeting with the Authority, I must see the King!" there was a sound of objects smashing into oblivion coming from the far end of the hall. The deep voice was mismatching from Aerith's expectation. She averts a hard glance at Cissnei; the commander was already poised to strike, carefully treading towards the door.

Screams, and shrills cut short resounded next. Aerith began to summon her staff, she would not fall dead for this intruder, and obviously this man has not come for a visit. But for something else, what he was searching for was still unclear to her.

"Get. Out. Off. My. Way!" the floor was heard being ripped, and the two felt a chill run up their spines. The man outside was no easy target, they concluded. There was a pause, before the door slams open. Revealing a tall brunet man, his deep blue with tanned skin; on his hand was a long sword similar to a key. His face showed no remorse for the bloodbath that had happened outside, he smirks at the two ready to strike at him.

"Your Majesty, Queen Aerith." He starts, already, hairs on the said royal's skin stands. "I've come here to collect something of my possession." He smiles.

Aerith drops her guard, acknowledging the intruder. Something tells her this particularly powerful being would be key to permanently situating the Strife bloodline on the throne. She offers a welcoming smile, "Of your possession, you say, what may that be—?" her eyes scrutinizes the brunet.

He mocks a surprised look, "I am Terra Raines, Duke of Tatsurai, my apologies for the late introduction." The queen smiles.

"Your apologies are not going to pay for the lives you killed, and the damages done to the castle—"

"Shuriken!" Aerith quickly steps in, "Duke Terra, is our guest. Make sure to treat him like one." She takes graceful strides towards the smirking duke. Feeling that destiny had made them meet for a far greater purpose.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and criticisms are always welcome.


	6. Waking

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I present to you, Chapter 6. This wraps up the first part of the story, and here we get to know the deeper past of the four friends (SKNR). So without further ado, Waking.

* * *

**My Favorite Accident**

_{Waking}_

THIRD PERSON VANTAGE

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Across the borders of Eden, lies the pulsing city of life—little but notable—Oerba. Roxas had seen the kingdom from the pictures of his scholarly books, and academe teaching with the scholars themselves. The picturesque sunset, sky and colors; the floral bounty surrounding almost every green patch; the bright icon of ruling casting a protective silhouette over the town, for once, Roxas was thankful that he could go in and out of the kingdoms freely.

It has been three days since they, Naminé and him, set off to meet the famous older brother of the Crown Prince. Roxas, however good of an actor he was, couldn't hide his weariness from his fiancée.

"Roxas… rest, I'm sure you don't want to meet Ventus with huge bags under your eyes." She comments, patting his spiky locks softly. Roxas easily falling into the gentle ruffling of hair, his head slowly—but almost perfectly—fell unto the countess's lap.

His blurry blue eyes tries to stay wide, "Naminé… how do you suppose Ventus will react… when he sees me?" the thought bothered him, he had to admit. Earning his older (step) brother's approval of his existence had become important to him.

She chuckles softly, "Is that why you're not getting any sleep?" there was a low whine and a huff, "Roxas…" she says in mid-laughter, "You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Ventus and you, won't have any problems at all." She continues to run her fingers over his golden blonde hair.

"That's… I'm sure… well…" he says in unfinished phrases, "… Ventus… Real… Naminé… I want…" his voice breaks, and was soon replaced by light snoring.

She smiles, brushing away the stray bangs that fell over his face. She was sure as the light filling Radiant Gardens that Roxas and Ventus would be fast friends. He knew the two boys better than they knew each other, this she was sure of. Ventus had been existing with an extremely large burden over his shoulders; he has no time to be 'imperfect' like any other person. While Roxas, had been raised, and broken in time by Aerith; broken, pertaining to stripping him of his natural crudeness as a teenager and rights. Naminé was the first catalyst that changed him. _Ventus_, she thinks, can _save him._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus paces the room, as if trying to bore holes on the floor by passing over them countless times. He was a little shaken, seeing the Key could mean the end of everything: his life, Focus, kingdom and the end of her life, too. There could be murder being done in front of him, yet he wouldn't notice; he couldn't take his mind off of the million direct and indirect effects releasing Aqua's Seal would cause. The only one thing standing between those effects was him.

"Do you mind—"

"Kairi!" Sora immediately clamps his hand over her mouth, cutting her off. Ventus gives them a small nod and eventually sits down on the chair beside the bed. His dark cerulean eyes were misty, dull and confused. Sora could easily see this is no time for insensitive complaints, about his pacing.

The Oerban princess removes her guardian's hand over her mouth, and instead enclosed their hands together. She leans on his shoulder, "I know he's worried but… doesn't she trust her enough?"

Sora reacts with a light jolt, his mouth agape in bewilderment, "Kairi… a lot are depending on this, not just Aqua's memories. One wrong move and it's BAM!" he hops to his feet, "Over!" he motions with his hands, "Do you get it?"

"That's right, Sora." A light voice echoes through the room; Queen Vanille enters with one of the Oerban Kingdom signature Rods. "Is everyone doing well, Ventus?" the blonde gives a curt nod without much attention. "Sora? Kairi?" they both smile; Kairi stands up, and greets her mother with a hug.

"Mom, is something wrong?" her slender fingers brushes over the Queen's trembling hold on the Family heirloom. "_Binding, _Why do you have it mom." It wasn't question to her, it was a statement of worry? Of doubt? Kairi knew the only function of this particular heirloom was to bind people within powerful death-inducing debilitation spells, it was one-way.

It cannot cure.

_ "__Giatí échete mamá?"_ she slips into their native tongue, her instincts were telling her not to let her mother go through with it. If what she thought was right, she had to do whatever it takes to keep her mother away from Aqua. _Binding_ _can only cause more pain to her—is she, is she trying to lock Aqua's memories forever?_ Locking her seal forever would mean Aqua's life won't be sacrifice, but Ven would lose _the other _her forever, he would lose his home and would never be able to claim Eden again.

Queen Vanille steps back, "Let me through, Kairi" she says softly. Her green eyes resting on Ven's troubled ones. Kairi restrains herself, her head bowing low; she swiftly crosses the room, to the exit.

"Sora." She exhales, and like lightning he was at her side. "Come with me for a bit." The brunet hides a smirk from his tan face and leads his princess out, ushering her hand in hand towards where the princess might want to go.

"Have you decided?" Queen Vanille stands in-front of him; Ventus's eyes crosses her weapon warily, as if to say _'what is that?'_. She waves it around, the three-part-fold stretching to a short staff with two sharp pointy edges. "This is the_Binding Rod_, an Oerban family heirloom; I suppose you could derive from the name of what it does."

"I have no clue, it does somehow remind me of a tree branch," he offers light humor; both of them acknowledges as a weak attempt. "What does it do, Lady Vanille?"

She sighs heavily, "Well… I don't want you to indulge yourself in life or death choices, Ventus. I have an idea… although, my daughter seems to disapprove of it." She puts on a grim smile.

Ven glances at Aqua, and then back at the Queen. "I suppose, it cannot be any worse than the situation right now. Please, go on." His hand reaches for Aqua's unmoving one.

"_Binding_ is a special type of rod, it was the start of…" she giggles, "the binding rods made here in Oerba—but! _Binding _is the purest form of the rod, and instead of functioning as a support-cast like other staves and wands. It can only cast offensive debilitation spells. No cures or panacea."

The blonde's brows were furrowed, _what exactly is she planning? _Can be read across his face, and as the Queen continues on to explaining how _Binding _works he couldn't help but see no good in this suggestion. It could only curse, even worse the curse would lasts until the dying breath of the caster—until Queen Vanille dies. This adds another life into the equation, Ventus wanted to go mad right then and there.

"Ventus." He looks up utterly confused. "I could doublecast the seal the fal'Cie gave Aqua. She wouldn't feel the pain of returning memories, or the burden of reclaiming her throne, or face death. She could be happy." She offers a broken smile as she gazes at her, "However, her memories of before would be completely lost, she would remain in the made-up world of the fal'Cie."

If only Aqua could wake from her slumber and actually decide for herself, therefore Ventus wouldn't be sending her something she's not ready for. The decision he would make could kill her. And, he thought, he couldn't face a world of losing her. Not now, not again. He had thought choosing between unsealing her, and allowing the seal to break on its own wasn't easy. Now given the choice between, using the Key, where there's a 50 percent chance of death, waiting for the seal to break, a 90 percent chance of death and stripping her of her early memories before crystalstasis, 0 percent chance of death but would mean the trust of Queen Claire on him would all be for naught.

He sighs, "I've decided."

The royal gives him a small smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Roxas… Roxas," She runs her fingers over his face nimbly, "Wake up." She orders before the driver pulls open the door to the car. She smiles at the driver gently, as Roxas began to stir and rouses himself to sit properly.

"Young Master, Mistress Naminé. We have just arrived at the Oerban borders, it would seem as they're not letting anyone in… without the personal approval of the royal family." Roxas fully aware of their problem, he couldn't bring himself to admit this was a flaw in his spontaneous plan.

Naminé nods, "I'll talk to them." She steps out of the car, her hand still clamped in Roxas's. She stares at it, expecting him to let go; to her surprise, he steps outside with her. Despite the circumstance of being in a foreign (competing) land and the rebuking he got, he grins at her as if it was normal for the crown prince to be walking around unguarded with his fiancée.

"And what, _Naminé, _do you plan to tell them?"

She smirks, "I'm actually _winging _it." She laughs as the prince's face contorts to some face of dire concern and shock, disappointment ebbed in it. "Honestly, Roxas. Trust me." she hovers her forefinger centimeters apart from her lips, accompanied with a 'ssh'.

He sighs, exasperated, "Be thankful that I love you so much." He smirks as the casual worded 'I love you' brings the deepest shade of red to appear on her face. He knows every single peeve that drives her insane, and he just loves using it against her.

Her hand reaches up to cover of her reddened face, "How mature, Roxas." She turns to him, deciding to just glare her irritation (since words were failing her), only to be countered with his smirk. _Lovely_, she thought and continued to walk over to the Oerban Borders guards.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AQUA VANTAGE POINT**

"Let me get this straight," I step precariously over at solid form of nothingness beneath us. "You're my mother, my _real _mother!" it's been hours, days even, since I've been transported into this blackhole of a place. I tried to teleport, yelling, anything—but having Rainfell out of reach proves all my spells useless. They're simply too weak; Teleport did nothing but move me 8 meters away. After that I decided to just wait until everything would make better sense.

Then she appeared. A beautiful person, her pinkish hair falling into soft waves over her shoulder, gray-blue eyes piercing with sincerity, she wasn't particularly dangerous-looking—yet this air of dominance surges from her. What's more confusing is that when I asked who she was her answer has completely put a stop to my mind.

"Yes, I am." She smiles, tenderly looking over at me, "It's you that called me here, after all. Aqua."

"I, I... I don't recall calling for my mother—"

She cuts me off; her soft 'hmph' silences me. "It was your heart."

As if on cue, I find my hand clenching over my chest. I held her powerful gaze, _is my heart telling me that this person before me, is my mother. _But I don't understand! I don't need to know who she is, I don't want to know and for Maker knows she might be the one that transported me here! Here, that's a blackhole and nothingness. Here without anything. Here without Ventus.

My heart lets out a sharp ache, _Ven. _I wonder, if I thought of him would he come? If my heart had called this person here, can't it do the same with Ven? I stare into her eyes longer. My pensiveness seeping in her, then I realized "What are you thinking?" I blurted out.

She chuckles, "I just saw how direly similar we are." She walks over to me, pulling us into a hug. Her arms protectively falling over my body, and I felt as if… her warmth was familiar, this hold and intoxicating odor of blooming grandeur roses, they were all too familiar to be déjà vu.

I had the urge to break in front of her, I was feeling so much pain and loss and hurt—I didn't know existed. I have lived a normally golden life, a princess—royalty and with that everything I could ever want. Why do I feel that I've been abandoned, and in her arms did I feel comforted for going astray?

In the midst of the confusion and flood of emotions, I felt myself cling to her and tears fell from my eyes, my sobs echoed through the void. While she brushes her hand over my head, I feel silly for letting tears fall at this age. If she is my mother or not, or if she's a psycho that's loosening me up for the kill… I'm happy to die like this; it's the closest feeling of having a mother that I've ever felt.

"Aqua," she sighs and pulls away. "I never raised you to be a crybaby," she laughs lightly; her hands brushing away at my cheeks. "That was all your father's idea. He said 'raising a child without feelings—"

"—is something I'm not going to allow you to do, Light.'" A deeper voice echoes, finishing with her. Another figure appears; he had feather-like silver hair and deep sea-green eyes. Like the woman, he was dressed like in a uniform—almost similar, mostly white with belts and pouches. Only his kind shy smile differed from her.

"Who… are you?"

He lets out a soft chuckle, "Who do you think I am—or we are, Aqua?"

As much as I wanted to let reality rule over what's happening and deny what's been turning into word vomit ever since I woke up all alone in the darkness, I just couldn't. It was, after all, word vomit. Without any second thought the words spilt, "Mom, Dad."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**THIRD PERSON VANTAGE **

"Sora-a," Kairi nudges him. The brunet was, once again, ignoring her pestering.

It had been several years since the Dia's ascent to the throne, and Sora's role changed from royalty's cousin to guardian. Sora Yun Oerba, he was the last ruler's favorite—he could have been crowned king at the age of 18. Him, or his sister; they were the two frontrunners to the throne of the barren royals. Although, he had been chosen first (due to age), he refused and so did his sister. Xion Yun Oerba, the last time Sora had seen her was the night of the coronation ball. She fled and is still missing as of today.

Sora, noticing the lack of noise buzzing about him, peeks cautiously at his princess. Seeing her pouting like a child refused of candy, he smirked. Kairi acted like a commoner, he understood why the council of advisers did not approve of the Dia's rule, they were simply too mundane—while the Yun's were of regal touch. During those years, the Dia's were the most hated of the circle of Oerban Elites; they had the feared ability of reading auras of those close to them, and therefore, they were known to be manipulative in nature. Though there were never records of such incidents, rumors proved too powerful.

"Say Kairi," she hums in response. "Where do you want to go?"

Her amethyst eyes glazed over his, "Sora, have you ever thought… that maybe Oerba would have done better if Aunt Fang was the one presiding over her?"

His sighs, "I don't. She's not, and I don't really need to think this over. Lady Vanille's doing fine." The brunet wonders, _had she actually read his aura and saw through his musings?_

Kairi skids to a halt; she literally hooked her hand over his arm. "Sora—" She breathes, "—Do you see that?"

Every single family that belonged to the Circle of Oerban Elites held an ability, some are as harmless as reading the future, and creating unbelievably delicious food; while on the other side, were Dia's aura-reading and Yun's psychokinesis. Psychokinesis involved the mind, soul and spirit in maximum use; for phasing through matter, telekinesis, telepathy and shape-shifting. But psychokinesis is a developing ability that can only be fully practiced by full-grown (at the age of approximately 21 and above) members of the Yun family. This ability is another reason why they were favored by the deceased royal.

Sora focuses slowly, and immediately understood what Kairi saw—or rather what Kairi felt. "Princess, do you mind if we head out to the Oerban borders?"

When the two got the specific border point, Sora had to hold her down before she tackled the two in an apparent argument with the guards of the borders. The two blondes were oblivious to their presence, the blonde man kept squeezing the blonde woman's hand and the woman would continue to lock glares with the guard. Sora nods at the Oerban princess, they both got the message.

"Naminé! Roxas!" Kairi shouts, earning the attention of the lot. "You could have told me you were going to visit!" while in mid-walk, her urges to run were slowly getting the best of her. When she saw Naminé make a sprint for her, she made it clearly well that rolling along the pathways of the Oerban borders was something a princess should do.

"I missed you!" they said in unison; Sora and Roxas offered Kairi and Naminé, respectively, help to get up. "You got engaged… I'm sorry we couldn't be there.." Naminé pulls her into another hug.

Roxas and Sora both gave each other knowing glances, because to them. In their manly world, there are no such things as hugs. They both waited for the two to end their greetings, before heading to the inner kingdom. With the two girls in front, the guys followed swiftly from behind—one a little more unnerved than the other.

"Roxas, hey, I know it's been ages but you don't have to act like we're strangers. Talk." He pats the crown prince's back, earning a satisfied grin from the blonde. "That's better."

Kairi and Naminé smiles knowingly at each other, by this time the countess had already spilled all information and plans she and her consort were going to do to the princess. Kairi had been willing to oblige, she wanted the two brothers to meet face to face soon. They'll never know, maybe this meeting could turn everything around for Eden.

Kairi halts, feeling a slight disturbance in the air; Sora immediately goes to her side, sensing the same danger she felt. Sora's telepathy was still developing, and he couldn't pinpoint where the ominous aura was coming from. Roxas and Naminé stared at their friends, feeling a little helpless for lacking the ability to do anything but watch the two lean on each other.

"At the southern borders, it's an army… about 1,000 soldiers." Sora mumbled, grasping the redhead tighter, "Kairi.. They're going to attack Oerba!" his blue eyes bore holes into hers.

Kairi nods, "That aura of negativity and anguish and loathing.. the rebellion?" she second guesses. Although a rebellion has arisen because of the Dia's rule, Sora was pretty sure this was no Rebellion.

"Unless… it's possible," he mutters.

Roxas puts a hand sharply over the brunet's shoulder, "What's wrong Sora?" Sensing the trouble brewing, the crown prince's innate urge to help out was in alarm. Dark cerulean met light blue, problematic tension oozing from their quiet stares.

"Can we help?" Naminé butts in, gliding over to Kairi's side.

Kairi sighs, "Sora—"

"Alright." The brunet heaves another heavy sigh, smiling goofily at his fiancée; then nodding at his two friends. "We could always catch up later," he says and heads over to the nearby car. 3 pairs of eyes were watching him as he heads out.

"Are you planning to _walk _to the southern borders?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the head of the brimming platoons of soldiers, Terra stood with a smug smile on his face. This particular day had turned into the pinnacle of his bride-search. Meeting the Queen of Yumekirai had unexpectedly bolstered his aggressive viewpoint; he expected to find the cocky blonde and choke him to death then _rescue _his princess. He didn't, in his wildest imagination, think that he'd be given the _authority _to judge a _weed kingdom_.

He remembered it clearly; Queen Aerith had given him the destruction of Oerba in a silver platter. Coat it in words such as 'judgment of the rebelling kingdom', made it even more obvious. Oerba, a threat or not, is in the way—of the Queen's _plans_ or Terra's search: neither was sure, but it sure as hell would face the fiery pits of hell if he isn't stopped.

"My Lord, a word?" a platoon leader stepped up; his face in confusion and pain. Terra nods for him to speak, "What do you have in mind, has judgment been passed, My Lord?"

Terra lets out sigh, "It's just as the Queen feared." A wicked smile casted on his lips, "A rebellion is rising. If Oerba were to deter from the alliance and peace treaties, a war is inevitable." His calls forth Ends of the Earth and points it to horizon.

"We stand at the edge of life and death tonight," he shouts, "Whether we go to cleanse the world of those power hungry rebels, or let them live for another war is in our hands!" He faces the soldiers with immense determination, "Justice is on our wing, let us fight for peace!"

Yells and cries resounded and the unsuspecting citizens of the serene kingdom Oerba went about their day and routine. When the suns falls into sunset, darkness will envelope them and blind justice would wreck havoc. These were the thoughts of the young duke, and at the back of his mind the image of the 'rescue' was fading, chipped away by power.

"Station your men around the border perimeters, those rebels won't know what hit them."

* * *

"Sora!"

"Roxas!"

The two swiveled their heels, looking crossly at their measely crowd of would be 'defenders'. This wasn't the plan at all; they thought that gaining the Oerban General's support would be easy with Kairi in their group. Yet all the old general said was, _'I'm sorry Your Highness, we're already keeping enough of the rebels away—guarding you all the way to the southern borders would be very inconvenient. You have Young master Sora.' _Now only having a four member group, they didn't think they could win this assault.

"I think we should tell my mom—" Kairi offered, tugging Sora's arm.

Sora shakes his head, "I can see them now. Kairi, it's just an assassination group, 200 men in each platoon. Although, Oerba's city walls are hard to penetrate a thousand men can concur massacre. There are five squadrons and only four of us—" His face was met with a solid slap across his face.

Kairi's eyes were watering, "You could die!" she looks at her two recently reunited friends, "Naminé and Roxas could die too!"

Naminé approaches the crown prince, giving him a silent hug; "You won't lose. Will you, Roxas?" she smiles solemnly at him; her insides praying that Kairi would calm down and listen to reason. They are severely outnumbered, but they are royalty. Their bloodline's blessed with a fal'Cie, semi-divine powers could substitute for swords and firepower, and it's not likely that Sora or Roxas would fall that easily.

"Now, look at that." Sora points and puts an arm over the redhead's shoulder, "Wouldn't trusting me be easier? I told you. I'll always come back to you, I promise." He smirks.

Kairi couldn't help but smile back, her cocky counterpart was right. "It would. But arguing with you is much more enjoyable. That's why we're not the boring couple."

"_Hey!"_ Naminé appalled voice lingers in the air and they march again.

The plan was to sneak in, undetected and strike the core—the squad commander. If that fails, magic was always helpful. Communication was solely based on the Oerban rooted royals, Kairi and Sora. Sora functioned with his telepathy and paired with Naminé to head the squadrons positioned near the east gates; while Kairi and Roxas went for the west.

* * *

Sora and Naminé's first encounter was at the southeastern first of two guard posts. In which, Naminé quietly congratulated Sora's instincts, they watched about 200 soldiers go into positon and 'infiltrate' the post; change uniforms and grabbed Oerban IDs. They waited until the commander gave orders to leave the nightwatch instructions and have the others sleep before making their move.

"So… great minds think alike." The blonde comments, nudging Sora's side to have him look at the watchers for the night. Her grim smile was unimpressed as Sora mumbled a spell under his breath. The ten guards froze on the spot, paused in time.

"Greater minds have back plans," he whispers back; the blonde rolled her eyes and waited for the brunet to give her instructions. "Naminé, you have to gather information—see who's instigating this, can you do that?" he tells her a bit out of breath. The Stop spell was more than his developed l'Cie state could handle, stopping time for a person is simple but ten is destructive.

Naminé hovers her pale hand over a guards stilled face, glowing with a strange frost color. The same white glow flashes across her face "Scan." She whispers.

"Naminé… hurry!" she heard Sora say in distress.

She catches her breathing, "I… found it… I found it! I know who it is! Sora!" she exclaims, running back to their hiding spot. Just before Sora's hold on time was completely gone, "I know who it is Sora…" she tries to celebrate with him, only to see him panting for air.

She sighs, "This is why Kairi always worry about you." She mutters enchantments under her breath (Shell, Protect, Reflect and Veil) and helped a limping Sora to the meeting place. What she found out could turn the tide, could even save hundreds of lives—in her search for information she had come across the real root of the attack, and that the soldier didn't fully intend to destroy Oerba. She had to tell Roxas, she had to reach Roxas and Kairi before the two accomplish their side of the mission.

"Sora..Sora, Sora!" she calls out, hearing an unintelligent 'nngh' in response. "Listen. Can you get me through to Roxas?" There was pause, before he gingerly places his hand to the side of her face.

_Sora? Sora! What's wrong?_

Funny, the blonde thought, Kairi will always be in panic whenever Sora's not around her. It wasn't the she was as clingy as a damsel in distress is, it was the odds against them that made her like she is. Naminé's face cracks a smile, "Kairi!"

_Naminé? How… Sora!_

"He's alright. We're heading to the meeting place—how's thing on your side?"

_That's good to hear, Roxas and I are fine too. And Sora was right, they did scatter to different locations, but Roxas said something was off. Like the soldiers weren't really poised as soldiers._

The mention of her fiance's name made her pause; she was the one that trusted him fully to 'not lose', but here was every bone in her body, shaking. Sora began to stir, his strength going back to him slowly, "Kairi to the rendezvous point," Naminé says before the brunet allowed himself to stand on his own.

A few minutes of stealth walking and Naminé finally gave in to her buckling knees. She wanted to believe that Roxas was okay' she wanted to stay strong so that Kairi would imitate her and stay strong. But this was the longest time she's been away from Roxas and it's taking a toll on her emotional consciousness. In midstride, her lithe fingers grasped the back of Sora's shirt and fell forward, her forehead meeting his back.

Sora smiles, knowing the blonde had reached her limit, without any exchange of words he scooped her up and carried her to the rendezvous area. Naminé immediately fell into the comfort of warmth surrounding her, the last view of dark blue eyes was reminiscent—it was darker than Roxas. That's all she thought then.

* * *

"Roxas." Kairi tugs his blazer, "We should go back."

The blonde glares at the commander of the squad. _Somebody, obviously needs an attitude adjustment, _his thoughts mused as a blur of darkness formed Oblivion. His eyes narrowed at the backside of this squadron's commander; after seeing the particular person beat the living daylights out of a nightwatcher for dozing off (for 2 minutes). Roxas held the hilt of his Keyblade tighter, his right foot acting as a spring board; he waited until the commander passes just by their hiding spot.

And nearly jumped him, keyword 'nearly'. "Roxas! What you are doing!" Kairi was pinning his armed hand down (the feeling of cold encasing his arm), "Naminé said we should meet up, sounds urgent." The ice melting away as Roxas backs down.

Roxas eyes' turns menacing, "We haven't crippled our side yet. Meeting up right now—"

"—is a risk. I know, Roxas. But we have to trust Naminé," She hoists him to crawling position, and pats him encouragingly on the shoulder. "Well, c'mon. Don't keep her waiting."

It was amazing that Kairi could do a 180 in a brink of death; it's even more amazing that Roxas could believe in her carefree words. She was the light that never went out whenever things during their childhood looked grim (in those days, it was a broken family heirloom that is worth more than all their lives combined), and he didn't have to wonder why Sora fell in love with her. In the rage he was experiencing a few moments before, he knew that even Naminé wouldn't be able to hold him down—somehow Kairi got through.

He grins, "Sorry." He was answered by a low chuckle and muffled footsteps headed to the rendezvous area.

"Say, Kairi," she hums in response, "What would you do if I said, I loved you before Sora?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AQUA VANTAGE POINT**

I don't understand my feelings, the tears were running through my face and I can't stop them. I feel like choking, I see the man's face in a gentle smile and so was the woman's; my heart was doing flips and for the last time, I muttered 'mom, dad' under my breath.

The woman tilts my chin up, her gray blue eyes staring back into mine, "_Pressiteade."_

The last thing I heard were words being exchanged, my strength leaving me—I was floating in the abyss of black and somehow I know I could trust… the two.. I could trust the two people, the two—I snap my eyes open, their faces flickering in front of me and my hands tried to reach out to them. I know who they are, I know them. They're…

"Aqua Farron Estheim, welcome back." My mother, Claire 'Lightning' Farron, mouths. To her side, standing with a smile on his face was my father, Hope Estheim.

As I watch their faces, drowning I held out my hand trying to reach them. I finally know who they are, why I'm here—and more importantly, who I am. I know why Ventus was with me—Ventus! Where is he? Did he realize that I was gone; did he know where I am? I have to see him, I have to let him know that I'm okay. That my parents are okay, that I… I finally know why I felt so attached to him. He is my…

Footsteps echoed, I find myself floating gently towards a solid ground. As I found my footing, I turn to the where the steps sounded, "Ventus!" I ran towards the figure.

"Ven! Ven… I finally know, I know who I am.. Ven…" I gazed up at him; looking into glassy black eyes. "Ven, Ventus?" His face cracks, revealing half of his face to mutate into a shadowlike-monster. His face halved into his pale glassy eyed face and a monster with glowing red eyes. His body followed the mutation soon, in a few seconds I was faced with the most horrendous being I have ever seen.

In a two-tone voice he says: "This is your fault Aqua. You made me like this; you turned me into this monster!" A dark field started to form on his demonic half, "Eden was destroyed because of you! It's time for you to pay the price!" a Keyblade appeared from the darkness, and he rushed forward to strike me.

This time was different; different from back in the Shokkou castle. This time, he really will kill me, he spoke and I felt the pain. His glassy eyes reflected suffering and the piercing glow of red the summoned lost and torment. Watching him write in pain and anger, I wanted to accept the defeat—I wanted to be killed.

I raised up my hand, instantly parrying his Keyblade with mine. "Rainfell!" the shattered pieces of light fluttered in the darkness; each glass-light that touched _its_ face burned him. I grasped the hilt tighter, calling forth all the energy that I've been reserving: "Stormfall!"

"I know who I am. What I must do, I am not denying that Eden's crisis is my fault." It echoes across the abyss, "But I will make things right. I will destroy you!" I broke off the parry with a strike of my own. I continuously exchanged blows with it, slashing its dark tentacles in passing and him putting in a few scratches on me.

He stops and I catch my breath, his demonic laughter filling the vacuum. "You can't destroy me!" his two-tone voice snarled; his face reverts back to Ven's angelic face, his voice returning to normal. "You love me. You're in love with me, Aqua." He smiles.

"I… I …" I was staring at him blankly, "I—" he dashes forward, plunging the dark Keyblade towards my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the read and review! :D**

_PREVIEW:_

_"I never really loved you anyway."_

_"It was a lie! Everything was a lie!" _

_"I don't suppose you guys, remember me?"_

_"I chose you. Over him, over anyone before. Even now."_

_"Always and forever."_


End file.
